Daily Life with a Monster Girl - RWBY Style
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Jaune Arc se dio cuenta que ser un Hunstmen no es lo suyo, y por eso que renuncio y dejo Beacon sin avisarle a su equipo y amigos. Cinco años después toda Remnant comienza a ver un curioso programa que esta causando sensación en internet. Fanfic dedicado en honor y memoria de Donkike07
1. Prólogo

¡Wassup Bitches! ¡Kamen Rider Predator regreso de la muerte! Bueno… no tan muerto, pero ya saben la mala suerte te poseo. Primero que nada, el motivo del por qué me retrase es por mi trabajo ya que a mitad del año comenzaron muchos problemas relacionadas a los técnicos y personal que no han estado cumpliendo su rol en el taller. Segundo, tuve un accidente pudo costarme la vida, pero me salvé gracias a que tenía mi casco de seguridad. Y tercero… las manifestaciones causadas por el alza del precio de los boletos del Metro y Tag.

Como muchos sabrán por medio de las noticias… quedo la cagada en Chile, ósea que hubo muchos desastres por las manifestaciones y como mucha gente se aprovecho del caos y saquearon muchos supermercados. Hasta el día de hoy la cosa sigue, pero más reducido, y las manifestaciones se llevan en la zona central de la región metropolitana que afecta a las personas con mejor situación económica. Les digo a todos que esto no me afecto en absoluto, yo trabajo para Metro, pero no me sucedió nada malo ni tampoco el taller. Los trenes que fueron quemados junto con las estaciones fueron de las Líneas mas cercanas al centro del país.

Ahora quiero ir a un tema muy importante para mí, la muerte de mi amigo y lo mas cercano a un hermano Enrique Castro, mas conocido como **donkike07. **Quizás muchos no sabrán esta terrible noticia, el día 15 de noviembre fue la ultima vez que converse en Telegram con mi hermano que salió de compras, fue donde fue un derrame cerebral que lo mantuvo muy grave por casi un mes… al final los doctores lo diagnosticaron de muerte cerebral y dando fin a su sufrimiento. Su hermana Mónica me dio esta terrible noticia y que su funeral fue el día 15 de diciembre.

El asunto que quiero hablar es sobre su trabajo "Monster Musume no Arc" que quedo inconcluso, yo con toda mi alma quiero continuar con su trabajo ya que en parte yo lo ayude con la mayoría de las ideas y personajes… pero por otro lado quiero respetar la historia de Kike pues él puso todo su empeño en la historia, por esto que estoy en el dilema de continuar o no el Fanfic. No es quiera apoderarme de fic pero les pido de todo corazón, que me den tiempo para pensar que ocurrirá con el futuro de la historia o que alguien la adueñe diciendo que es suya. Háganlo por la memoria de mi hermano que en paz descanse.

Con respecto a esta historia, esto lo comencé gracias a la ayuda de Kike que le encanto este trabajo, es por esto que subiré mi trabajo en honor de mi hermano. Dicho todo esto espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad.

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

'_Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Prólogo.

(Como en la versión de donkike07, esta historia toma lugar entre el Vol. 2 y 3 de la seria, desde la captura de Roman Torchwick, pero antes del festival Vytal)

"¡Otra misión más terminada con éxito gracias al trabajo duro del equipo JNPR!" -exclamaba emocionada Nora Valkiria mientras bajaba del Bullhead siendo acompañada de su mejor amigo y compañero Lie Ren- "oh Renny, ¿recuerdas como golpee y lance a ese Beowulf por los aires gracias a Magnhild?"

"Si Nora, lo recuerdo" -fue la única respuesta que dio el joven pelinegro mientras embozaba una leve sonrisa hacia su amiga, ganándose una respuesta similar de la joven que había conocido por gran parte de su vida-.

"¿Te encuentras bien Jaune?, te vez algo pálido" -pregunto con preocupación en su voz Pyrrha Nikos, cuatro veces campeona del torneo regional de Mistral mientras observaba a su compañero y líder Jaune Arc dar algunos pasos torpes conforme salía de la aeronave-.

"Estoy bien Pyrrha… Ugh, es solo un poco de mareo, estaré bien" -respondió Jaune levemente inclinado, con una mano cubriendo su boca y otra en la base de su estómago en un intento de recuperarse-.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?, tal vez puedan darte alguna medicina para que te sientas mejor" -sugirió de manera amable la pelirroja, pero mentalmente viendo esto como una oportunidad para pasar un momento a solas con el rubio.

No era ningún secreto para los estudiantes y profesores de Beacon que la pelirroja tuviera un profundo interés romántico en su líder y compañero. Un hecho que todos conocían… Excepto el mismo Jaune de algún modo.

"No te preocupes Pyrrha, solo necesito unos minutos de reposo y estaré bien" -respondió Jaune antes de observar al resto de su equipo alejarse- "ve a la cafetería con Ren y Nora para comer algo, ya los alcanzare más tarde… Y guárdame un plato de pancakes antes de que Nora los devore todos" -añadió lo último con algo de humor recordando el apetito voraz que la pelinaranja de su equipo mostraba por ese platillo especifico. Pyrrha estaba un poco indecisa de dejarlo solo, pero al ver su sonrisa decidió hacer lo que le pedía-.

"De acuerdo Jaune, te estaremos esperando" -comento la pelirroja mientras se alejaba en dirección hacia la cafetería-.

Jaune veía como se alejaba, mostrando una leve sonrisa a todo momento que ella volteaba a verlo. Pero en cuanto se perdió de vista su sonrisa desapareció conforme se erguía. A todo momento con un semblante decaído en su rostro.

'_Lo lamento mucho… pero no puedo seguir con esta farsa un minuto más'_ -pensó con tristeza mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la torre de Beacon. Donde la oficina del director Ozpin se encontraba-.

-Minutos después-

"¿Está seguro de lo que me está pidiendo señor Arc?" -pregunto el director mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su café, sentado tras su escritorio observando al joven sentado frente a sus ojos-.

"Lo estoy director Ozpin" -respondió el rubio antes de guardar silencio, inhalando y exhalando un par de veces para repetir una vez más lo que había dicho ante el profesor- "ya no quiero seguir siendo un estudiante de Beacon" -fue la decisión que tomo para que ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos mientras el director tan solo lo miraba fijamente antes de tomar otro sorbo a su taza-.

"¿Y porque desea dejar nuestra noble institución señor Arc? ¿Acaso nuestra academia no ha cumplido con sus expectativas?" -pregunto el director lo último tratando de romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado-.

"No, no, nada de eso profesor" -respondió rápidamente el joven Arc moviendo sus manos en negativa antes de bajar la mirada con tristeza- "más bien seria que yo no he cumplido con las expectativas de la academia" -añadió al momento de desviar la mirada y observando por las ventanas de la oficina- "durante mucho tiempo siempre había soñado en convertirme en un Huntsman y ayudar a las personas. Ser un héroe como mi padre, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo y mis antepasados… Básicamente continuar con el legado de mi familia. Es curioso, a pesar de provenir de una familia de Huntsmans, mi padre nunca quiso entrenarme… Aunque para ser justos tampoco entreno a ninguna de mis hermanas. Según sus palabras es porque desea algo mejor para nosotros, que no quiere que pasemos por los horrores que conlleva convertirse en uno" -termino de dar su explicación para que Ozpin comprenda mejor las cosas-.

"Es entendible. Algunos Huntsmans y Huntress que han llegado a formar familias buscan disuadir a sus propios hijos de seguir sus pasos" -comento el director interrumpiéndolo levemente-.

"Aun así, quería convertirme en uno, ayudar a crear una diferencia. Fue por lo que, a pesar de mi falta de entrenamiento, decidí que debía ingresar a una academia y seguir mi ambición… Aun si para eso tenía que…" -trataba de decir tragando saliva, listo para confesar su crimen-.

"Usar documentos falsos para ingresar a Beacon" -respondió el director completando sus palabras, ganándose una mirada de horror y miedo del rubio- "no tiene de que preocuparse señor Arc, no está en problemas si eso es lo que teme" -añadió causando que el pasara del horror a la confusión, y luego a la molestia rápidamente-.

"¿Pero por qué?" -exclamo Jaune con molestia mientras elevaba la voz- "mentí para ingresar aquí, usurpe el lugar de alguien que si merecía entrar en Beacon… Solo soy un mentiroso y tramposo fraude que juega a ser un héroe" -termino de decir lo último con la mirada baja y con unas pocas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos-.

"Es posible, pero si ese fuera el caso ¿entonces porque le permití participar durante la iniciación si estaba al corriente de que había usado documentos falsos?" -pregunto ganándose una vez más una mirada confusa del rubio- "si no hubiera querido que ingresara, habría evitado que tomara parte en la iniciación en primer lugar."

"¿Por qué?" -fue lo único que atino a preguntar el joven que no entendía nada-.

"Porque vi potencial en usted señor Arc, potencial que podría llevarlo muy lejos con el entrenamiento adecuado" -respondió Ozpin de manera simple solo para ganarse una risa burlona del joven-.

"¿Potencial? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso no ha leído mi desempeño en clases o mi extraordinario récord de 0 victorias en las clases de combate de la profesora Goodwitch?" -expresaba el rubio de manera sarcástica- "creo que tomar tanto café ha afectado su buen juicio director. Si en verdad tuviera ese 'potencial', ¿por qué sigo siendo el peor de la clase aun a pesar del apoyo y ayuda de Pyrrha en entrenarme? ¿Por qué incluso si soy el líder de mi equipo siempre termino siendo rescatado por ellos? ¿Por qué a pesar de mi aparente 'potencial' Ruby y el resto de su equipo no nos piden ayuda cuando lo necesitan?" -expreso lo último con algo de amargura, recordando las noticias de que las 4 chicas en compañía de 2 alumnos de Vacuo habían frustrado planes de Torchwick y el White Fang- "acéptelo, solo soy un lastre que arrastra a verdaderos Huntsman y Huntress como el resto de mi equipo y amigos" -termino de decir con voz apagada-.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que el director hablo una vez más.

"¿Nada de lo que diga lo hará cambiar de parecer señor Arc?" -pregunto finalmente y esperando la respuesta final del joven Arc-.

"No, esto es lo que quiero hacer" -respondió levantando un poco la mirada y ver a los ojos al profesor- "simplemente me di cuenta de que ser un Huntsman no es para mí" -añadió reconociendo al final que su sueño de convertirse en un Huntsman esa solo eso: Un sueño-.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que finalmente el director tomo su decisión sobre el destino de su ahora ex alumno.

"De acuerdo, acepto su renuncia. Pero recuerde que si algún día cambia de parecer lo recibiremos nuevamente señor Arc" -ofreció el caso que Jaune cambiara de parecer-.

"Gracias director Ozpin" -expreso el rubio agradecido conforme se levantaba y avanzaba hacia la puerta antes de recordar un detalle importante- "hay algo más que me gustaría pedirle" -añadió volteando levemente a verlo mientras volvía con él, sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo entregaba al hombre tras el escritorio, el cual tan solo bajo levemente la mirada para ver de qué se trataba… un sobre sellado- "por favor entregue este sobre a mi equipo luego de que me haya ido" -comento de manera sencilla, pero con tristeza expresada en sus ojos-.

"Entendido, ¿alguna otra petición señor Arc?" -pregunto Ozpin con algo de curiosidad mientras guardaba la carta mencionada en un cajón de su escritorio-.

"Si. Por favor no le informe a mi equi… ex equipo o al equipo RWBY de esto al menos hasta 3 días después de mi partida" -comenzó a decir conforme avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida-.

"¿Alguna razón para esa petición?" -pregunto el director de manera curiosa, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta. Jaune tan solo volteo su mirada hacia la salida, evitando que el director apreciara el dolor en su mirada-.

"Porque si les dice ahora, harán lo que sea para evitar que me vaya" -termino de decir mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor, entrando y despidiéndose por última vez mientras las puertas automáticas se cerraban, dejando al profesor sentado tras su escritorio. Tan solo tomo un sorbo final a su taza antes de colocarla sobre su escritorio-.

"Buena suerte señor Arc. Solo espero que encuentre su verdadero propósito en la vida dondequiera que vaya" -dijo Ozpin de manera solemne mientras iniciaba los trámites para cumplir su palabra con el joven que acababa de abandonar la academia-.

Tan solo habían pasado 3 días desde la desaparición de Jaune Arc, pero para Pyrrha Nikos esos 3 días habían sido una eternidad. La joven pelirroja estaba sentada en la cafetería en compañía del resto de su equipo y las integrantes del equipo RWBY, en el mismo lugar donde había esperado a su compañero justo antes de su desaparición con una expresión sin emociones en su rostro y una mirada perdida en el vacío.

Tras comprender que su compañero y líder no llegaría a la cafetería, decidió marcar a su Scroll para preguntarle donde estaba, pero al no entrar la llamada comenzó a preocuparse. Preocupación que hizo que se levantara de su lugar para correr apresura a la habitación conjunta del equipo, y al notar que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido comprendió que debía tener dificultades, por lo cual paso los siguientes 3 días buscado a su rubio compañero y líder para apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. Mostrando a todo momento calma y serenidad durante su búsqueda. Al menos según lo que ella recuerda.

Lie Ren tan solo observaba a su compañera pelirroja, rogando mentalmente que no entrara en otro episodio psicótico como los que había mostrado en los últimos 3 días luego de la desaparición de Jaune.

Jamás hubiera imaginado ver a Cardín llorando en el suelo y agradeciendo en una plegaria a Oum haber salido ileso luego de que Pyrrha le apuntara con su arma en la entrepierna a quemarropa y amenazara con jalar el gatillo si no le decía dónde estaba Jaune. Aunque para ser justos no lo culpaba en absoluto por reaccionar así. Volteo levemente para observar a las jóvenes integrantes del equipo RWBY, más específicamente a su joven líder: Ruby Rose, la cual mantenía la mirada baja tratando de ocultar su expresión de tristeza del mundo.

Una táctica que desafortunadamente no estaba funcionando si la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía el resto de su equipo era un indicativo. Ruby, junto con Pyrrha, había sido una de las primeras en sentir la desaparición de Jaune. Tras enterarse no perdió tiempo mientras corría por toda la academia usando su Semblance y gritando el nombre de Jaune con la esperanza de encontrarlo. No fue hasta que el resto de su equipo la detuvo, después de 15 horas de persecución y usando cuerdas para amarrarla y dejándola como un capullo de mariposa, pudieron hablar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón, asegurándole que Jaune pronto aparecería.

Una táctica muy efectiva. Por lo que, junto con Nora decidieron también usarla con Pyrrha con resultados similares. Aunque con más daños colaterales de lo que esperaban.

'_Solo espero que no tengamos problemas por lo que ocurrió'_ -era lo que pensaba el joven Lie recordando el estado en que había quedado el salón donde atraparon a Pyrrha… el cual dejo como si se hubiera desatado una guerra o el fin del mundo-.

"Equipo RWBY, Equipo JNPR, vengan conmigo. El director Ozpin desea hablar con ustedes" -escucho a sus espaldas la voz de la profesora Goodwitch con su tono firme de siempre-.

"Demasiado tarde" -fue lo único que atino a decir entre dientes conforme se levantaba y seguía a la profesora, acompañado de sus compañeras y amigas. Bueno, al menos nada empeoraría esta mañana-.

-Oficina del director Ozpin-

"¿¡QUE EL HIZO QUE!?" -fue lo que gritaron varios de los presentes al escuchar de boca del director lo que había hecho su rubio amigo desaparecido… Aunque las voces de Pyrrha y Ruby sobresalían fácilmente por el volumen con el que gritaron. Ozpin tan solo los miro con calma antes de tomar otro sorbo de su taza antes de repetir lo que había revelado ante los jóvenes frente a el-.

"Como dije, el joven Arc pidió su suspensión, por lo que ya no es un estudiante en Beacon" -fue la respuesta del director para más sorpresa de los jóvenes que aún no podían creer lo que hizo-.

"¿Pero porque hizo algo así?" -cuestionaba Pyrrha completamente confundida. Sabia del firme deseo de Jaune de ser un Huntsman como sus antepasados antes que él. ¿Qué era lo que lo había llevado a simplemente abandonarlo? -.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, asimilando lo que el director acababa de revelarles y tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica de porque había decidido eso.

"¿Fue por mi culpa, no es así?" -comento una voz finalmente atrayendo de inmediato la atención de los demás que solo podían ver confundidos a la dueña de esa voz: Weiss Schnee-.

"¿De que estas hablando reina de hielo? ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa que chico vomito haya abandonado Beacon para empezar?" -pregunto Yang con genuina curiosidad mientras pensaba en lo que había llevado a su amiga a esa conclusión-.

Ella sabía de la pobre opinión que la heredera tenia del rubio, las citas que de vez en cuando Jaune le pedía a su compañera, solo para ver cómo siempre era rechazado por la joven peliblanca, así como el interés romántico que Weiss había comenzado a mostrar por ese chico peliazul, Neptune, luego de que este la saludase llamándola "Snow Angel". Irónicamente el sobrenombre con el que Jaune la llamaba todo el tiempo y que solo generaba molestia en la mencionada, pero de boca del peliazul causo un visible sonrojo. Ok, tal vez tenía un punto valido después de todo. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera desmentir o confirmar las palabras de la heredera, el director decidió hablar.

"no estoy seguro de que lo llevo a tomar esa decisión, pero creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta se encuentra aquí" -comento Ozpin sacando de su escritorio el sobre que el joven Arc le había entregado-.

Un sobre que desapareció de su mano extendida mientras un rastro de pétalos de rosa caía al suelo en los momentos en que Ruby lo habría sin perder tiempo e ignorando los comentarios de los que la rodeaban conforme comenzaba a leer la carta que este contenía.

_Para Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Yang y Blake:_

_Si están leyendo esto es porque finalmente decidí abandonar Beacon sin que ustedes lo supieran._

_Tal vez estén pensando en encontrarme y traerme de vuelta…_

"Por supuesto que lo haremos chico vomito" -comento Yang por encima del hombro de su hermana separándose un poco de ella y chocando sus puños de manera decidida- "sea cual sea la razón por la que te fuiste, te traeremos de vuelta."

"Así es valeroso líder, te traeremos de regreso aun si en el proceso tenemos que romperte las piernas para evitar que escapes de nuevo" -añadió Nora con el mismo animo que la rubia-.

"Tal vez ambas deberían seguir leyendo la carta" comento Blake con algo de nerviosismo antes de volver su mirada en la hoja de papel que sostenía su líder. No hacía falta explicar que no era la única que las veía de esa manera-.

… _Pero conociendo el entusiasmo de Nora y Yang, decidí que lo más sensato era dejar Beacon sin que lo supieran y pedirle al director que no les informara de esta carta hasta días después de mi partida._

Varios ojos se posaron en el hombre tras el escritorio, el cual comenzaba a sentir un leve nerviosismo al notar 2 pares de ojos que lo veían con furia reprimida.

"Director Ozpin, ¿eso es cierto?" -escucho a la dueña de uno de esos pares de ojos, de un color esmeralda preguntar de manera tranquila, pero ocultando su molestia a la perfección-.

"Así es señorita Nikos, el joven Arc me dio ese sobre hace 3 días" respondió con sinceridad. Todos guardaron silencio una vez más mientras se enfocaban de nuevo en la carta de su rubio amigo-.

_Sé que deben estar en estos momentos tristes por mi partida, especialmente porque ni siquiera tuve el valor de decírselos a la cara._

_Pero creo que esto es lo mejor y confió en que pronto me olvidaran._

_Al final solo soy un farsante que jugo a ser un héroe y que solo sirve para mantenerlos estancados._

_Un idiota que…_

Eso fue lo único que pudieron alcanzar a leer antes de que Ruby arrugara el papel y comenzara a romperlo en pedazos ante la sorpresa y el shock de los presentes.

"Ruby, ¿qué estas…?" -trato de preguntar Weiss antes de ver el rostro de su compañera y líder… y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos plateados-.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ti mismo Jaune?" -fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar que decía en un susurro la joven líder de RWBY, la cual tan solo procedió a secarse las lágrimas con una de sus mangas antes de voltear a ver a su equipo y amigos- "lo encontraremos-" escucharon decir a la joven Rose con decisión- "encontraremos a Jaune y lo convenceremos de que vuelva a Beacon" -decía antes de mirar a su hermana con firmeza- "eso significa que nada de violencia o amenazas para que vuelva" -al decir eso, Yang solo digo un leve 'Awww' porque la habían descubierto- "y nada de romperle las piernas para que no huya" añadió enfocándose ahora en la valkiria que imito a la rubia con otro 'Awww'-.

"Jaune nos lleva mucha ventaja, no será nada fácil encontrarlo" -comento Blake tras unos momentos-.

"Es cierto, Jaune puede estar en cualquier parte de los reinos para este momento" -expreso Ren de manera analítica-.

"Eso no importa" -escucharon decir a Pyrrha finalmente- "Jaune es nuestro amigo, y no pienso darme por vencida hasta encontrarlo y convencerlo de regresar" -añadió con convicción en su voz-.

"¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí más rápido lo encontraremos!" -exclamo la valkiria emocionada ganándose afirmaciones de los presentes mientras se despedían del director, daban media vuelta y se preparaban para encontrar a su amigo, compañero y líder. Ozpin tan solo observo a los jóvenes que subían al elevador antes de sonreír levemente luego de que las puertas se cerraran-.

"Tenía razón señor Arc, sin duda tiene grandes amigos" -dijo el director sabiendo que el joven rubio tenga a tan buenos amigos preocupándose por el-.

-Mientras tanto con Jaune-

"Espero no haberlos lastimado con lo que escribí" -se decía Jaune a bordo de un Bullhead conforme llevaba otro pedazo de goma de mascar a su boca. Un regalo de los dioses que lo ayudaba con su mareo-.

El joven Arc fijo su vista en el paisaje fuera de las ventanas del vehículo, notando como el sol comenzaba a despuntar atreves de las montañas. Habían pasado casi 3 días desde que abandono Beacon, agradeciéndose mentalmente de haber apagado su Scroll o de otra forma estaría recibiendo mensaje tras mensaje de sus amigos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía algo de miedo de que lo encontraran, pero confiaba en que el director habría respetado su deseo y no les dijera nada. Al menos eso le daba una mayor distancia de ventaja. El tan solo suspiro al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Pero que estoy pensando? Estoy actuando como una especie de fugitivo de la ley que teme que lo capturen" -se dijo con algo de humor para relajar el ambiente tenso en el que el mismo se encontraba-.

Hasta ese momento todo lo que había planeado había resultado como lo esperaba: Dejar Beacon sin que sus amigos lo notaran, abordar un Bullhead hacia su hogar, encontrarse con su familia y devolver a Crocea Mors luego de explicarles lo que había hecho. Pero lo más importante era que también les había dicho lo que planeaba hacer ahora, sus miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa eran algo que no olvidaría por un largo tiempo.

"Aunque, creo que cualquiera reaccionaria así si alguien les dijera que existe más de una forma de enfrentar la amenaza de los Grimms afuera de usar las armas y la fuerza" -se dijo mirando el amanecer de un nuevo día. Uno que metafóricamente también indicaba su primer paso hacia un nuevo sueño, una nueva ambición y una nueva meta en la vida.

Es cierto que era incapaz de usar un arma para luchar contra los Grimms… Pero ¿quién necesita un arma cuando la solución a dicha amenaza es algo mucho más simple y…Alegre?

Fin del Prólogo.

* * *

Y esto sería todo por hoy, nuevamente dedico este trabajo en memoria de **Donkike07**, el cual le pido que me de todo su apoyo este en donde este, y que me de fuerzas para continuar con esta historia si les llega a gustar. Para el siguiente capitulo lo subiré en la semana que viene porque me tomare mis vacaciones, quiero aprovechar en avanzar en los capitulo de este nuevo Fanfic y recuperar todos los capítulos de mis otras historias que perdí con la perdida de mi vieja laptop. Dicho todo esto nos leemos luego.


	2. Cinco Años

¡Wassup Bitches! Kamen Rider Predator ha vuelto y me encuentro ahora mismo disfrutando de mis vacaciones, las cuales voy a aprovechar en recuperar los trabajos e historias que he perdido por la perdida de mi vieja laptop. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios positivos de mi nueva historia, y les debo confesar que apenas comencé a ver RWBY y me preocupaba en equivocarme en ciertas partes con los personajes.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que han dado apoyo desde que la perdida de uno de mis amigos y hermanos cercanos, **donkike07**, muchos de los que seguían su historia tampoco podían creer de su partida, otros decían que era mentira… y una persona me dijo que solo me aprovechaba de su muerte como pretexto de mi regreso. Lamentablemente la noticia es real, **donkike07** o Enrique Castro falleció el 12 de diciembre por un derrame cerebral. Ya les informé que su hermana mayor me dio la mala noticia. Esto va para **Roy4 **y los seguidores de "Monster Musume no Arc" que tendrán que aceptar la partida de un gran escritor.

Con respecto a los fans de "Monster Musume no Arc", les quiero informar que ya he tomado una decisión… continuare el trabajo de mi hermano. A muchos le agradara la noticia y quizás algunos no, pero esto no hare por Kike porque el y mis otros hermanos haría lo mismo por mi si algo terrible llegara a pasar. Eso sí, les aviso que deben darme tiempo para que suba los capítulos que dejo mi hermano porque los adaptare a mi estilo de escribir, también de recopilar todas las charlas que tuvimos sobre futuros capítulos y los personajes. Kike llamaba a las otras versiones de las chicas de RWBY como "Alt", a si era fácil de compararlas cuando trabajamos en las escenas de los videos y las reacciones de las chicas. Tengan en cuenta que, a partir del especial de Halloween, el resto de los capítulos van a seguir por mi cuenta junto con las apariciones de las demás "Alt" que faltan, entre ellas están "Alt Blake", "Alt Pyrrha", "Alt Nora", etc. Algunas se mantendrán y otras cambiarán porque no sé cómo serán su participación en el resto de la historia porque con mi hermano jamás llegamos a aclarar cómo serán sus apariciones o personalidad. Por último, apariciones especiales de chicas no humanas de otros animes que formaran parte del Harem de Jaune Arc.

Esto es todo que puedo informar sobre el futuro de "Monster Musume no Arc", dicho todo esto… ¡disfruten del primer capitulo de mi historia, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" -Personajes hablando-

'_Blah blah blah' _-Personajes pensando-

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno**_

_**La Vida Cotidiana con Chicas Monstruos**_

**POV de Ruby Rose**

Han pasado cinco años desde el día en que descubrimos la carta que dejo Jaune atrás antes de abandonar Beacon.

Cinco años donde a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos y habilidades no hemos podido saber nada de su paradero.

Lo primero que hicimos fue averiguar en donde viven sus padres y preguntarle si tenían alguna pista hacia donde se fue, nos tomó algo de tiempo, pero gracias a Pyrrha logramos ubicar donde viven los padres de Jaune… pero nos llevamos una gran decepción cuando nos dijeron que no tenían la más mínima idea de su paradero. Solamente vino para disculparse con ellos y regresarles su Crocea Mors para luego marcharse sin rumbo alguno.

…

…

Las cosas en la academia ya no eran las mismas sin Jaune alrededor... Al menos para aquellos que convivíamos de manera más cercana a él.

En ocasiones nos preguntábamos por qué había decidido abandonar Beacon, incluso en ocasiones nos preguntábamos si no habría sido por nuestra culpa.

...

...

En momentos así es cuando me arrepentía de haber roto la carta de Jaune.

…

…

El tiempo siguió avanzando rápidamente sin darnos cuenta y terminamos graduándonos de la academia como Huntress profesionales, debo decir que las cosas para que Equipo RWBY iba más que bien… excepto el Equipo JNPR que, a pesar de haberse graduados, se separaron porque tomaron distintos caminos. Pyrrha continuo su carrera en los torneos regionales, volviéndose nueves veces campeona invicta de Mistral, y a la vez aprovechaba en los torneos buscando alguna pista o información sobre el paradero de Jaune. Por otro lado, Ren y Nora la acompañaron en su viaje a Mistral debido a que tenían ciertos asuntos personales. No me atreví a preguntarles sobre qué tipos de asuntos eran en cuanto vi esa expresión de seriedad absoluta en el rostro de Nora, una que me dejo sin palabras… simplemente no pregunté más, me despedí y les dije que tengan mucho cuidado en el camino.

Bueno, al final las cosas continuaron como de costumbre, Huntress y Huntsman peleando contra los Grimms para proteger a la humanidad, y ese era el trabajo del Equipo RWBY durante los primeros años luego de graduarnos. Pero todo eso cambio hace apenas 1 año.

...

...

No, contrario a lo que muchos puedan pensar, los Grimm no aumentaron en número repentinamente y lanzaron ataques contra los reinos.

...

...

Mas bien seria lo opuesto.

Nadie sabe cómo o porque, pero los ataques de Grimm comenzaron a disminuir en todo Remnant

De 15 ataques por semana comenzaron a bajar a 10, luego a 5, a 2.

Últimamente un ataque al mes era ahora lo normal

…

…

Obviamente eso comenzó a causar pánico irónicamente, ya que muchos pensaban que esto solo era la calma antes de la tormenta

Pero al no ver hordas de Grimm tratando de matarlos, las personas comenzaron a relajarse y aceptar ese extraño suceso como una bendición

...

...

Para nosotras por otro lado parecía más una maldición…

**Fin del POV**

-Cinco años después-

-Departamento del Equipo RWBY- miércoles 19:24 PM-

"Otro día sin nada que hacer…" -dijo la joven líder Ruby Rose de 20 años sentada en un sillón viendo la televisión como si fuera la única entretención que tenían- "¿saben algo? Daría lo que sea para que haya una invasión de Grimms, ser una Huntress se ha vuelto muy aburrido con tanta paz."

Con el paso del tiempo Ruby se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y popular como su hermana Yang, tanto que se ganaron algunos admiradores. Ruby vestía blusa escote blanca de cuello alto con brazaletes tachonados de color marrón en los brazos. Su atuendo conserva el uso de una falda negra con tul rojo debajo, algo similar a su atuendo de años atrás, pero su faja de cintura ha sido reemplazada por un corsé de overbust con tira roja que lo mantiene en su lugar. Un cinturón negro bordeado en rojo sostiene el clip magnético para Crescent Rose y su munición. Ella también tiene correas marrones en su blusa que le permiten llevar una pequeña mochila marrón.

En lugar de sus habituales medias negras, Ruby usa medias hasta el muslo que alcanzan unos centímetros por debajo del dobladillo de su falda, decoradas por una imagen de una rosa de tallo largo. Sus botas negras con suela roja contienen cuatro correas y hebillas cada una.

Su capa tiene un clip singular en el hombro derecho en la forma de su emblema, reemplazando los clips en forma de cruz de su atuendo original. Tanto la capa como las medias muestran lágrimas por el desgaste. Para finalizar, su cabello creció hasta llegar por debajo los hombros dándole la misma apariencia de su fallecida madre y su cuerpo tenía unas medidas de 84-59-86

"Estoy contigo Ruby. Cuando imaginaba como sería mi vida como Huntress en nuestros días en la academia... Nunca imagine que se volvería algo tan monótono y aburrido" -exclamo Yang acostada de cabeza en el sillón del lado-.

Yang Xiao Long de 22 años cambio mucho estos cinco años, vestía una chaqueta color canela con forro naranja y ribete dorado, desabrochada hasta la mitad para mostrar una blusa naranja. El abrigo tiene mangas cortas marrones más oscuras, un cuello grueso que rodea completamente su cuello. Ella también usa pantalones negros ajustados, y su cabello ha sido deletreado de nuevo como su atuendo original.

Alrededor de sus caderas y sobre las colas de su abrigo hay un cinturón marrón, que tiene dos piezas de material marrón oscuro adornadas en oro. La primera cubre desde su cadera izquierda hasta la parte posterior del cinturón y está doblada sobre el cinturón, y la segunda está unida desde la cadera derecha y casi alrededor de la otra pieza de material. Lleva botas marrones hasta la rodilla con gorras doradas en el talón y el dedo del pie, con la tapa del talón sujeta a una correa dorada en la parte delantera del tobillo y una cremallera dorada en la mitad superior de la parte delantera de las botas. Una sola pequeña correa abrochada está en la parte superior exterior de sus botas, y un pañuelo púrpura atado alrededor de su rodilla izquierda. Un par de guantes negros sin dedos con largos puños marrones que llegan hasta la mitad del antebrazo completan el atuendo. Para finalizar, conservaba el mismo estilo de cabello que ahora es más largo y llegaba por debajo de los muslos, para rematar sus medidas aumentaron mucho, dándole unos increíbles 91-60-89.

(N/A: En esta historia Yang no perdió su brazo a manos de Adam Taurus)

"Ser una Huntress no se trata de vivir emociones, se trata de proteger a los reinos. El hecho de que nuestros servicios no sean últimamente requeridos debería darnos gusto ya que eso significa que hacemos bien nuestro deber"-comento Weiss sentada en el comedor con una revista en sus manos-.

Weiss Schnee de 22 años, la ex heredera de la vastamente influyente Schnee Dust Company llevaba un vestido corto y reluciente con una gradación de color de azul a azul pálido en el dobladillo, un escote corazón y una enagua de tul blanca.

Una cinta blanca se envuelve varias veces alrededor de su cintura, y sobre el atuendo se usa un encogimiento azul de manga larga ligeramente abrochado, sujeto al cuello con un gran broche de zafiro que tiene tres colgantes colgando de él. Impreso en la parte posterior del encogimiento de hombros es el Schnee Crest. Completan su atuendo son tacones de cuña azul oscuro y pendientes de zafiro. Conservaba el mismo estilo de peinado y sus medidas son 82-58-87.

"Deberían aprovechar este tiempo libre para hacer lo que quieran, yo estoy buscando algo interesante por internet" -comento Blake sentada en otro sillón viendo su laptop algo que llame su atención-.

La Faunus Blake Belladonna de 22 no era la excepción en el equipo, ella cambio estos años de paz. Lleva un frac largo blanco con forro gris oscuro y un top negro sin mangas. La parte superior de la cosecha tiene recortes rectangulares y en forma de diamante alrededor del escote. Además, ella usa un cinturón blanco sobre pantalones negros ajustados.

A través de su torso hay una correa diagonal que contiene un clip magnético más pequeño usado para enfundar Gambol Shroud. Ella usa botas de tacón negro hasta los muslos con ribetes dorados en la parte superior. La bota izquierda tiene un cinturón envuelto dos veces alrededor del muslo. Cada bota lleva su emblema de belladona en blanco en el lado exterior del muslo, y una bolsa blanca está unida a la parte posterior de su cinturón. Dejo su listón hace tiempo, dejando visibles sus orejas felinas. Sus medidas son 87-59-88

"¿No han pensado en buscar algún pasatiempo para matar el aburrimiento?" -sugirió la Faunus a sus dos amigas- "yo veo algunos programas en internet y los descargo para verlos más tarde, mientras que Weiss busca recetas en libros para mejorar sus habilidades culinarias... aunque todos sabemos que eso es un caso más que perdido" -susurro lo último para que la heredera la escuchara-.

"Así es. El haber renunciado a mi herencia me abrió los ojos ante el hecho de que toda mi vida he sido demasiado dependiente en los aspectos básicos que todo individuo debería saber, principalmente cuando se trata de como cocinar. Es por eso que me gusta aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenemos para dominar y perfeccionar este arte" -comento de manera simple, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios-.

"…Como si eso de alguna manera hiciera que mágicamente tu comida deje de ser toxica" -expreso Yang con una mirada neutra-.

"Es obvio que exageras Yang, mis platillos no son tóxicos"-dijo Weiss en su defensa-.

"¿Exagero? ¿Acaso no recuerdas esa vez que trataste de preparar un estofado en el campamento y nos atacó un Ursa Mayor? Le arroje la olla y la pobre criatura cayo muerta en 5 segundos" -menciono la rubia aquel suceso, gracias a los platillos de Weiss que les salvo sus vidas a excepción de la Ursa Mayor-.

"No te olvides lo que paso el año pasado cuando preparaste un estofado de carne para todas, tu estufado comenzó a gruñirnos antes que pudiéramos tocar los cubiertos" -señalo Ruby- "gracias a eso el pobrecito de Zwei tiene miedo a acercarse a los estofados o vivir con nosotras."

"No me lo recuerdes…" -comento con lágrimas traicioneras la peliblanca al recordar ese fatídico día-.

"Pensándolo bien, los platillos de Weiss no son tan malos después de todo" -dijo Blake agradecida de no tener al canino corriendo en el departamento o durmiendo sobre su cama-.

La vida del Equipo RWBY no era tan malo como parecía ser, a pesar de los pequeños problemas y discusiones diarias, seguían siendo las mismas amigas desde que se conocieron en Beacon. Mientras las demás seguían hablando de lo mortífero que son los platillos de la ex heredera, Blake siguió buscando en los sitios web sobre nuevos programas, y en eso vio algo que llamo mucho su atención.

"La Vida Cotidiana con Chicas Monstruos…" -dijo la Faunus leyendo el título de un nuevo programa que ha alcanzado una gran popularidad meses atrás en los demás y nuevas capitales que se formaron desde la disminución de los ataques por parte de los Grimms- "veamos de que se trata" -comenzó a leer los comentarios y se llevó una gran sorpresa que el programa lo califiquen como el mayor éxito televisivo y de internet- "¡oigan chicas, miren lo que encontré!" -aviso a las demás para que dejen de discutir y vayan a ver lo que la pelinegra encontró- "encontré un programa interesante llamado 'La Vida Cotidiana con Chicas-Monstruos' que ha tenido mucho éxito en las ciudades de Mistral y Atlas, también las nuevas ciudades de Chronus, Flora y Aqua se ha vuelto una gran suceso televisivo. Hasta alcanzo rating de sintonía y notas de 10/10."

"Oye Blake, ¿se trata de una de esas series eróticas que abundan tanto en línea?" -pregunto Yang que conocía bien los gusto de la Faunus que se sonrojo levemente-.

"No es ese tipo de cosa, ni mucho menos veo esas cosas en mi laptop _'solo cuando estoy sola en el departamento'_" -pensó Blake en la última parte- "además que este programa lo transmitieron en televisión abierta en las otras ciudades, así que no tiene nada para mayores de 18 años, tiene clasificación para… jóvenes de 16" -hizo una pequeña pausa al aclarar esa para aclarar las cosa y que las demás no piensen mal, lástima que las miradas que tenían Ruby, Weiss y Yang decían lo contrario-.

"Claaaaro. De todas formas, no importaría realmente, ninguna de nosotras es menor de edad de todas formas" -comento la rubia relajándose al final-.

"Si lo piensas bien, tal vez el programa no sea tan malo si Blake lo escogió" -comento Weiss- "si fue transmitido en Atlas, quizás no sea tan malo. Solo piénselo, el tema del programa es de Chicas-Monstruos, algo parecido a los Faunus" -señalo ese hecho, pues la ciudad de Atlas es un lugar donde se enfocan en el avance tecnológico más que cualquier cosa, pero también es conocido por tener más discriminación racial con los Faunus-.

"Ok, levanten la mano quienes quieran ver el programa pornográfico de Blake" -comento Ruby levantando la mano, seguida por Yang y Weiss que dudaba si ver el programa- "es un anime de todo el equipo, ¡así que esta noche veremos la pornografía que tanto le gusta Blake!"

"¡No es pornografía! ¡Es clasificación para jóvenes de 16 años!" -reclamo la Faunus de que no es pornografía lo que van a ver, chicas no le tomaron en cuenta pues fueron a buscar unas botanas para la pijamada de esta noche- "esto es increíble, solo porque descubrieron mis novelas de 'Ninjas del Amor' no quiere decir que veo pornografía todo el tiempo. Ya no somos niñas, ¡somos adultas por el amor a Oum!" -exclamo mientras descargaba el primer capítulo de La Vida Cotidiana con Chicas-Monstruos y algunos comentarios que llamaron su atención- "pero si lo pienso mejor, tengo mucho interés de ver esas escenas que tanto describen como 'Zuckulemsia en extremo', jeje" -finalizo con una sonrisa felina-.

-Horas más tarde-

"Bien, ya tenemos todo para la primera pijamada en nuestro departamento desde que nos mudamos" -Ruby quien llevaba su pijama puesto coloco las botanas, refrescos y cervezas para el programa que Blake ha descargado- "al menos esta noche no nos aburriremos gracias a la pornografía que nos mostrara Blake."

"¡Ya les dije que no es pornografía! ¡Es un programa clasificado para jóvenes de 16 años!" -reclamo la Faunus con su pijama puesto mientras conectaba su laptop al televisor para ver mejor el capítulo uno de La Vida Cotidiana con Chicas-Monstruos-.

"Porno o no, espero que tenga algo de acción y comedia. No quiero ver solo romances o cosas cursis" -comento Yang en ropa interior y con una cerveza en su mano-.

"La verdad es que tengo algo de curiosidad con esta serie, después de todo también fue un Hit en Atlas"-comento la ex heredera usando su camisón antes de voltear a ver a la rubia con molestia- "¡TE IMPORTARIA PONERTE ALGO DE ROPA!"

"Oh vamos, reina de hielo, todas aquí somos chicas. Además..." -comento antes de estirar su cuerpo y en el proceso realzar su impresionante busto- "de vez en cuando me gusta que mis nenas tengan algo de libertad" -esas palabras solo molestaron más a Weiss que detestaba como la rubia presumía su cuerpo en todo momento-.

"Listo, ya terminé de conectarlo al televisor" -anuncio Blake terminando de conectar los cables- "y antes que vengan a decir otra cosa, ¡esto no es pornografía!" -exclamo en caso que sus amigas insistan en lo mismo, luego tomo asiento al lado de Ruby, tomar el control remoto y presionar el botón PLAY para ver el programa-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

Es un hermoso y tranquilo amanecer de verano, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, todo parecía estar en paz. Se veía una gran casa de dos pisos, dentro de una de sus habitaciones descansaba un hombre joven de 22 años durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Ese joven tenía cabello rubio corto, perfil serio, maduro y una barba corta en su mentón, y su pijama eran una playera y pantalones azules.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"¿¡JAUNE!?" -exclamaron las chicas ante la gran sorpresa de volver a ver al ex líder de JNPR en el programa-.

"¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO CHICO VOMITO ALLI!?" -grito Yang escupiendo su cerveza de la impresión

"¡Miren, es Jaune! ¡Finalmente encontramos a Jaune!" -gritaba Ruby dando unos saltos de alegría de volver a ver a su primer amigo de la academia-.

"Esto no salía en los comentarios de la página sobre el programa" -decía una impresionada Blake de ver a Jaune Arc que se creía desaparecido luego de cinco años de dejar Beacon-.

"¿Cómo es que el...? ¿Qué está haciendo en un...? ¿Desde cuándo el...?" -trataba de preguntar la peliblanca tratando de comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Ocultando con una de sus mangas el sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro al ver los cambios que tenía el rubio que conoció en Beacon-.

"¿Están seguras que es el chico vomito? Bueno… el… él se… como decirlo…" -Yang trataba de encontrar alguna palabra para poder describir el nuevo cambio en Jaune- "por Oum, no sé qué decir en este momento…"

"Estos años favorecieron mucho a Jaune, hasta se dejó crecer un poco la barba" -señalo Blake con un leve sonrojo adornando en su cara-.

Ruby solo corrió a su habitación y regresar a la pijamada con una vieja foto de ella y Jaune cuando estudiaban en Beacon, comparo al Jaune con de hace cinco años con Jaune actual, y la verdad ella fue la que se sonrojo más al ver a su viejo amigo.

"Jaune…" -decía la líder de RWBY sin dejar de ver el televisor, sintió como su corazón latía muy rápido a medida que seguía viendo a su viejo amigo-.

"Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que el mismo chico que vomito sobre mis zapatos hace años se haya convertido en todo un bombón… e-esperen, ¿¡que es lo que acabo de decir!?" -exclamo la rubia dándose cuenta que llamo bombón a Jaune Arc-.

"Pero… ¿Qué está haciendo en ese programa? ¿No se suponía que desapareció sin dejar rastro?" -pregunto Weiss confusa-.

"No lo sé, ni siquiera en los comentarios decían sobre los nombres de los actores que aparecen en el programa" -comento Blake aun impresionada- "como sea, al menos podemos estar tranquilas de que Jaune se encuentra bien y que trabaja en televisión" -dicho eso tomo el control remoto y seguir viendo el programa-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

De pronto el descanso del rubio fue interrumpido cuando el reloj despertador sonó y una mano femenina presiono el botón para desactivarlo. Lentamente Jaune abrió sus ojos y sentir un peso extra sobre su cuerpo y un par de brazos rodeando su cuello, este movió un poco su cabeza a su derecha y ver a una bella chica de 18 años con largo cabello rojizo con broches amarillos en forma de D en ambos lados, orejas grandes, puntiagudas y rojas, escamas pequeñas en las mejillas. Ella dormía cómodamente a su lado. Llevaba una camisa amarilla con botones.

"Miia, ya es de mañana. Es hora de despertar" -decía Jaune moviendo un poco a la pelirroja para que despierte, pero ella solo se apegó más al cuerpo del rubio-.

"Uhh… solo cinco minutitos más… quiero decir" -decía la chica para luego hacerse un zoom de lejos de la cama y revelar que la parte inferior de su cuerpo era una larga cola de serpiente con escamas rosas enroscada en las piernas del rubio Arc- "solo cinco grados más…"

"…Miia, si no te levantas, no podré hacerte el desayuno…" -dijo Jaune para que Miia despierte y abra sus ojos color ámbar, con pupilas de serpiente rajadas- "de todos modos, ¿Por qué cada mañana estas en mi cama?"

"Hacia frio y no me podía calentar sola. Así que me imagine que podría usarte para eso, cariño. Recuerda que las Lamias somos de sangre fría" -respondió la pelirroja al rubio con ojos soñadores al momento de recostarse en su brazo, dando una excelente vista de su escote y sus grandes pechos-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"¡Que es lo que está pasando aquí! ¿¡Porque hay una chica serpiente idéntica a mi durmiendo con Jaune!?" -exclamo Ruby al ver a su 'doble' en pantalla-.

"¿¡D-D-D-Dos Rubys!?" -cabe decir que hasta Yang estaba impactada de ver a otra chica idéntica a su hermanita, solo que la otra tiene cabello más largo y de color rojo por completo- "¡cómo es posible que existan dos Rubys si la verdadera está aquí con nosotras!" -señalando a su hermana-.

"B…Bueno, he escuchado que… todos tenemos a un doble en alguna parte del mundo" -comento Weiss también en shock, recordando haber leído en viejos libros de la biblioteca personal de su familia-.

"Pero es increíble que esa Faunus se vea igualita a mí, quizás… sea una gemela perdida y que fuimos separadas al nacer" -comento Ruby pensando que pueda tener una hermana gemela lejana-.

"Dudo que ella sea una Faunus y menos una gemela tuya Ruby" -comento la pelinegra ganándose la atención de las demás- "solo mírenla bien y compárenla conmigo" -señalando sus orejas felinas- "jamás escuche o ver a algún Faunus con tantas características animales como ella. Otro punto es que ella misma dijo que es una Lamia, ¿alguien sabe que es una Lamia, o haber escuchado sobre ellas?" -pregunto a sus compañeros que no tenían ni la más mínima idea- "también hay que descartar la idea de una gemela idéntica a Ruby por una simple razón… solo miren el tamaño de su busto" -todas vieron los grandes pechos que poseía la tal Lamia, cosa que afecto mucho a la misma Ruby y Weiss que tenían los ojos bien abiertos- "como dije, Miia no es una Faunus o una gemela perdida. Ahora comprendo el por qué el programa tiene las palabras 'Chicas-Monstruos'" -menciono ella ante la inusual chica Lamia llamada Miia-.

"D…Demonios, son grandes…" -murmuro la ex heredera que inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su pequeño busto- _'¡Ya me basta con Yang presumiendo sus senos, y ahora un doble de Ruby que tiene mejor cuerpo que el mío! ¡Que injusticia!' _-pensó en ese momento-.

"Por primera vez comparto tu dolor Weiss" -comento Ruby al ver que la chica junto al rubio tenía más busto que ella-.

"¡No lo digas de esa manera! ¡Me hace sentir más miserable de lo que estoy!" -fue la respuesta de la peliblanca que se cubría su busto con sus brazos-.

"Vamos Ruby, no te pongas así" -hablo Yang animando a su hermanita- "ya verás que dentro de uno o dos años tendrás un cuerpo más desarrollado."

"Lo mismo dijiste cuando cumplí los 18, y no he cambiado en nada" -señalo la líder de RWBY con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- _'que injusto es la vida… una chica más joven y que se parece a mí me supera en medidas' _-pensó para presionar el botón PLAY y seguir viendo el programa-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

'_¿Soy una especie de calentador o algo así…?' _-pensó Jaune con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza- "en ese caso, iré a preparar el baño. Espera aquí y luego…" -cuando intento levantarse de la cama pero la cola de Miia lo capturo por el cuello y regresarlo a la cama- "¿¡AGH!? ¡Miia, ¿Qué diablos estas…?!" -no pudo completar la frase cuando su cabeza fue atraída por los brazos de la pelirroja hacia sus grandes pechos-

"Eso sí que no, quiero que me calientes un poco más, cariño" -dijo Miia muy apegándose más a Jaune mientas su cola se enroscaba por completo sobre el cuerpo del rubio- "ah, que cálido… puedo sentir mi calor elevándose -sin que ella se diera cuenta, su camisa se desabrocho dejando salir sus generosos pechos en la cara del afortunado Arc-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"Comienzo a entender por qué tiene una clasificación para mayores de 16" -comento la rubia viendo lo que la Lamia le hace a Jaune- "no se ustedes, pero esto me parece muy divertido" -dijo con una sonrisa- "esa chica Miia está haciendo algo que Ruby jamás haría con ningún chico" -tales palabras fueron como una pedrada en el pecho de su hermanita menor que se tomó muy mal el comentario-.

"Yang me acaba de decirme que estoy plana…" -decía la pelirroja muy dolida, rodeada de un aura azul deprimente y poniendo sus manos sobre su modesto busto-.

"Bienvenida a mi mundo" -murmuro Weiss compadeciéndose de su amiga mientras que Yang se disculpa con Ruby por su tonto comentario-.

'_Ahora comprendo mejor cuando mencionan las escenas de "Zuckulemsia en extremo". Esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba' _-pensó Blake con una sonrisa muy discreta para poner PLAY al capítulo-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

'_¡S-S-Sus pechos!' _-pensaba el preocupado Arc ante la situación que se encontraba- _'¡tengo que calmarme! Antes que de cosas se pongan más raras…' _ -en ese momento la cola de Miia lo sujeto del cuello con mucha fuerza- "¡GAH!" -grito a medida que el agarre se hacía más fuerte- _'¡ow, ow, ow! ¡Duele! ¡Tú cola me está asfixiándome!' _-mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre, alcanzo a liberar su brazo derecho y empezó dándole unos golpecitos en la cadera para que ella despierte- _'¡alto! ¡Miia! ¡Voy a morir…!'_

"Cariño, no seas tan brusco…" -murmuro la pelirroja completamente dormida y soñando con Jaune-.

'_¡Se quedó dormida!' _-Jaune no podía creer que Miia se quedara dormida en menos de un minuto- _'demonios…tengo que liberarme' _-trato de deslizarse por debajo de la cola, pero el roce de su cuerpo con el de Miia causaron que ella soltara unos gemidos de placer, provocando que la cola que enrollaba al rubio se aferre con más fuerza- "¡GYEEEH!" -chillo de dolor el Uzumaki- _'¡mierda! ¡Ni siquiera puedo hallar una abertura! ¡Tampoco puedo respirar!' _-en su desesperación por liberarse, la mano que tenía libre sujeto la punta de la cola de la chica que brinco de -a sorpresa-.

"¡AHIH!" -chillo Miia algo agitada para luego ver a Jaune- ¿C-Cariño? ¿Qué le haces a mi cola? -pregunto nerviosa y con un gran sonrojo en su cara-.

'_¿Un punto débil?' _-pensó el Arc que empezó a jugar con la punta de la cola de Miia, logrando algo inesperado en la chica-.

"¡AAAHHHNNNNNNNNN!" -la pelirroja grito de placer, logrando que el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Jaune se afloje-.

'_¡Whoa, que buen efecto! ¡Se está aflojando!' _-pensó el rubio aliviado, pero aun había un problema- _'¡pero el estrangulamiento se hace más fuerte! ¡Mierda… voy a morir!'_

"Ca…Cariño… ¡Ahhh! si sigues haciendo eso…" -decía Miia entre gemidos por la forma como Jaune jugaba con la punta de su cola- "¡cariñoooo!" -al final el estrangulamiento se soltó para que el vuelva a respirar-.

"¡Haah!... cielos, casi mue… ¿¡MMPH!?" -lamentablemente la libertad de Jaune no duro mucho cuando Miia lo sujeto de la cabeza con sus brazos y lo presiono contra sus pechos-.

"Ahh... ya… no puedo… soportarlo…" más… -decía la chica agitada, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, ojos cristalinos por el éxtasis y una delgada línea de baba saliendo por su boca- "¡me vengoooo!" -tuvo un orgasmo de lo más placentero, lástima que Jaune era todo lo contrario pues su cuerpo era estrujado hasta la muerte. Al pasar un momento, Miia se recuperó y se levantó de la casa- "ah… lo siento, ahora me levanto. Pero cariño… ¡eres toda una bestia por la mañana!" -comento ella viendo a Jaune que no se levantaba de la cama- "¿cariño?"

"Solo…cinco minutos más…" -decía el rubio Arc que no sentía el cuerpo al ser casi exprimido hasta muerte-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss) **_

"Que... que... ¡QUE ES LO QUE ACABAMOS DE VER!" - grito la ex heredera completamente roja, lo mismo pasó con Yang, Blake y Ruby que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento-.

"¡Más le vale que chico vomito no le ponga un dedo encima a mi inocente hermanita, porque le daré una paliza que ni su Aura sanara!" -exclamo la furiosa Yang sacando su lado protector mientras abraza a una impactada Ruby-.

'_¡Esto es oro puro!' _-chillaba la Faunus dentro de su cabeza, era verdad los comentarios sobre el programa sobre "Zuckulemsia -.

"J…J…Jaune… y… y…la… L…L…Lamia…h…h…hicieron… por Oum…" -tartamudeaba la líder de RWBY con ojos en espiral, vapor saliendo de sus oídos y un rostro tan rojo como su capa antes de caer hacia atrás desmayada por esas imágenes.

"¡RUBY!" -fue lo que gritaron sus compañeras y amigas que socorrieron a la mencionada-.

-Minutos después-

"Muchas gracias Weiss…" -dijo Ruby recuperada de su desmayo gracias a la ex heredera que uso su Semblance y Dust para crear hielo, logrando refrescar la cabeza de la pelirroja. Sorprendentemente el hielo se derritió en cuestión de segundos-.

"Y por eso eres la reina de hielo" -comento la rubia con algo de humor-.

"No es buen momento para tus chistes, ¿Qué no viste que tu hermana se desmayó al ver…ver… 'Eso'?" -señalo Weiss sonrojándose por la escenita entre Jaune y la chica llamada Miia-.

"Pero ya termino, así que creo que no habría problemas si seguimos viendo el video- comento la Faunus_\- 'una excelente escena y eso que no van ni los primeros 5 minutos. ¡Este programa es mejor de lo que esperaba!'_ -pensó para si con una gran sonrisa-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

Minutos después que Jaune logro recuperarse del "accidente" con Miia, este se puso su ropa que era unos pantalones negros y una playera blanca y se dirigió al baño para prepararlo y así Miia se pueda bañar, lleno una enorme bañera con agua caliente y de paso comprobó la temperatura del agua metiendo una mano, como Miia es una interespecie pariente de las serpientes, debía tener cuidado de que el agua no estuviera ni muy caliento o muy fría.

"Con eso será suficiente" -dijo Jaune que término de llenar la bañera y que la temperatura del agua sea la correcta, luego admiro por completo su nuevo baño remodelado que era diez veces más grande- "quien diría que tenían que remodelar por completo mi casa para que Miia se moviera con mayor libertad. No es que me queje del espacio extra que hay en todos los cuartos, pero es muy incómodo cuando uso el escusado…" -al mencionar esa parte le llego un pensamiento a la cabeza- "¿Cómo es que ella usa el escusado?" -se la imagino en distintas posiciones usando el escusado-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"Después de lo que ocurrió entre él y el otro yo de mi hermanita... ¿¡Y eso es lo único que se pregunta!?" -cuestiono la rubia con ojos rojos- "¡a quien rayos le interesa como ella puede usar el escusado!"

"La verdad es algo que tengo curiosidad" -hablo Blake para sorpresa de la rubia- "sé que estas molesta por lo que paso en la escena anterior, pero ¿no tienes curiosidad? Miia no tiene piernas como nosotras, así que…"

"Yo también quiero averiguarlo el como una Lamia puede usar el escusado" -dijo Weiss uniéndose a la conversación- "

"¿¡Es en serio!?¿¡Cómo pueden preguntar algo como...!? -trataba de preguntar la rubia antes de sentir un tirón en su brazo y observar a su hermana menor-.

"La verdad Yang... Yo también tengo curiosidad" -comento la ojiplata lo último desviando la mirada-.

"¿Tú también Ruby?" -la rubia no podía creer que su hermanita tuviera curiosidad de ver ese tipo de cosas- "¡ugh! ¡De acuerdo, si tanto desean saber, vean el tonto programa y descúbranlo!"

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"¿Ya está lista la bañera?" -Pregunto Miia entrando al baño para que Jaune salga de sus pensamientos-.

"Oh, sí. La bañera ya está…" -cuando el rubio Arc dio media vuelta, un torrente de sangre se escapó por su nariz cuando admiro a una Miia desnuda con algunos mechones cubriendo sus pezones. La increíble figura de la pelirroja tenía unas medidas de 86-55-90-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"Por qué…" -gimoteo Ruby con enormes ojos llorosos, tocando su busto con sus manos y compararlo con el de Miia- "ella se ve unos años menos que yo y me supera por completo…"

"¡Por qué tienen que aparecer desnuda en frente de Jaune! ¿¡Es que intenta atraerlo exhibiéndose de esa forma!?" -reclamo Weiss que no le gusto para nada lo que la Lamia hace. Eso… o simplemente tiene celos de la figura que tiene Miia-.

"Esa Lamia o lo que sea es una atrevida al mostrarse desnuda frente a un hombre. Yo ni loca haría esas cosas" -comento Yang cruzándose de brazos, por mucho que, hacia el papel de chica ruda o coqueta, se moriría de la vergüenza si un hombre la viera desnuda-.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" -dijo Blake estando de lado de la rubia, pero dentro de su cabeza tenía otras ideas- _'Miia sabe cómo usar la seducción para obtener lo que desea, en este caso la atención de Jaune' _-pensó la Faunus con una sonrisa felina mientras tomaba notas- _'no solo voy a disfrutar del programa, sino que voy aprender muchas cosas para mi beneficio.'_

"O-Oigan… ¿están seguras que este es un programa para jóvenes de 16 años?" -pregunto Ruby con una voz triste y desanimada- "es decir, no han pasado ni 5 minutos y ya ha habido varios desnudos y escenas sugerentes" -comento levemente avergonzada... La peor parte es que la chica que hacia los desnudos lucia idéntica a ella-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"Muchas gracias cariño" agradeció Miia que se metió a la bañera, dejando al rubio Arc que se tapó la nariz para no perder más sangre- "¡aaaaahh! Esta tan calientita. ¡Los baños japoneses son grandiosos!" -exclamo para luego ver al rubio- "¡por cierto, leí en un libro que en Japón tiene de esas cosas llamadas "aguas termales"! ¡Quiero visitar esas aguas termales contigo cariño!" -dicho eso la pelirroja se apoyó en el borde de la bañera dejando a la vista sus senos-.

"Eeeeh… bueno, tal vez…" -decía Jaune haciendo todo lo posible para no ver el busto de Miia, pero era imposible de quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que la chica noto como su Cariño la miraba-.

"Oh, ¿Qué estas mirando? Pervertido" -dijo Miia que se cubrió con su cola, Jaune solo se sonrojo que lo descubra y dio media vuelta-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"¡Eso es Arc, más te vales que mires en otra dirección si quieres conservar tus bolas!" -grito Yang muy furiosa por como el rubio se quedó viendo el busto de la Lamia-.

"Creo que a Jaune le atrae más las chicas de grandes pechos…" -comento Ruby más que deprimida- "no debí haber dejado de tomar leche cuando cumplí los 17…"

"Vamos hermanita, no pienses en eso, hay muchos chicos a los que no necesariamente le gustan los pechos grandes en una chica" -comento la rubia para que su hermana se sienta mejor-.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo…" -susurro Weiss con leve irritación-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss)**_

"E-Este… i-iré a preparar el desayuno" -decía Jaune retirándose del baño, pero es detenido por la cola de Miia que lo sujeto de la cintura- "¡no otra vez!" -grito al ser jalado a la bañera donde se encuentra Miia- "¡pero qué haces! ¡No es necesario que este aquí para que te calientes!"

Como respuesta de parte de la pelirroja que solo lo abrazo por la espalda, dicha acción causo que Jaune Arc se sonrojara de al golpe a sentir dos objetos grandes, suaves y redondos sobre su espalda.

"Sabes, sobre esas aguas termales… también leí que tienen algo llamado "Baños mixtos"" -decía la chica al rubio Arc que sentía esos grandes pechos pegándose en su espalda-.

"Oye, M-M-M-Miia…" -dijo Jaune más que nervioso- _'¡puedo sentir sus pechos sobre mi espalda!'_

"Así que… debemos hacer algo de baños mixtos también, cariño…" -sugirió la lamia apegándose más al cuerpo de Jaune-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"¿¡Baños Mixtos!? ¿¡Qué clase de reino es ese tal Japón para que haya lugares donde hombres y mujeres se bañan juntos!?" -exclamo la rubia sonrojada ante la idea de bañarse con hombres a su alrededor-.

"Para ser sincera he escuchado que hay algunos lugares que permiten en Mistral que hombres y mujeres se bañen juntos" -comento Blake solo para que las chicas se le quedaran mirando fijo- "...eeeeh, me lo conto Sun" -respondió rápidamente tratando de desviar la atención de ella-

"Es injusto…" -murmuro Ruby viendo la escena congelada de como Miia abrazaba a su primer amigo, al ver eso no pudo evitar en sentir… celos- _'¡cómo es posible que esa chica serpiente haga esas cosas! ¡Sé que Jaune no es ningún pervertido, pero…pero…! ¡Uuuugh, no puedo evitar en sentir envidia!' _-pensaba al momento de fruncir el ceño y presionar el botón PLAY.,

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"Uh… Miia… no creo que sea una buena idea" -menciono Jaune que quería evitar algún problema si las cosas se salen de control-.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo con ello? ¿Hay algo malo con las aguas termales?" -pregunto Miia de forma coqueta y sin separarse de su cariño que respondió con 'No… no es eso'- "¡entonces hagamos algo de baños mixtos!" -al decir eso sujeto ambas manos de Jaune con su cola y levantar los brazos con intenciones de quitarle la playera mostrando el físico que posee Jaune Arc-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"Oh… por… Oum…" -fueron las palabras de la líder de RWBY contemplando el físico que consiguió su mejor amigo, cosa que la puso roja y con una leve línea de sangre surgiendo de su nariz-.

"Miren esos abdominales…" -dijo Blake con el rostro rojo observando con detalles el torso de Jaune- "en verdad que ya no es el mismo Jaune de hace años… ha cambiado, y mucho. Ahora pienso que supera a Sun en el departamento de abdominales."

"¡Esto es indecente! ¡Esto es escandaloso! ¿¡Es que acaso no tienen pudor en esa serie!?" -exclamaba Weiss tapándose los ojos para no seguir viendo el torso descubierto del Arc... De no ser porque tenía sus dedos entreabiertos y dar rápidos vistazos, causando que tenga una leve hemorragia nasal-.

"A mamá Yang le gusta, le gusta mucho" -comentaba la rubia con algo de baba y olvidando su molestia anterior por Jaune, así como usar su Scroll para tomar algunas fotos-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"Después de todo vine a Japón por el intercambio cultural… ¡así que debes ayudarme!" -seguido de eso Miia se apegó más al cuerpo del rubio Arc, el cual trataba de controlar una severa hemorragia nasal- "y sabes… solo contigo quiero compartir esta experiencia. Con nadie más" -finalizo ella de forma amorosa-.

Antes que el deseo de Miia se hiciera realidad, Jaune estiro una pierna hacia la llave de la ducha para abrirla, logrando que la chica reciba una ducha de agua fría y que suelte a su Cariño.

"¡GYAAH! ¡Esta fría! ¡Mi cuerpo…!" -grito la pelirroja al mojarse con el agua fría y se separara de Jaune que aprovecho el momento de liberarse y salir de la bañera- "¡cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo…?!"

"¡En esta casa no son unas aguas termales, aquí cada uno se baña por separado!" -declaro el rubio Arc parado en la entrada del baño mientras Miia le gritaba que era un aguafiestas, luego se retiró dejando sola a la chica-.

Una vez afuera del baño, Jaune Arc trato de mantener la calma luego de lo que acaba de vivir. Muchos hombres hubieran caído ante la tentación, pero él no era como los demás, pero sentir el cuerpo de Miia que se apegó demasiado… en tan solo pensar en eso provoco que tuviera una leve hemorragia nasal para después azotar su cabeza contra uno de los muros.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" -se carcajeaba Yang luego de ver como Jaune se golpeaba la cabeza contra el muro, algo que encontró muy divertido-.

"Mis respetos a Jaune, en verdad supo mantener su control estando cerca de Miia" -comento Blake sorprendida del autocontrol del rubio- _'pero hubiera sido genial si Jaune aceptara la oferta' _-pensó al momento de dejar salir un leve suspiro-.

"Menos mal que Jaune logro liberarse de Miia, no quiero imaginar si llegaran a hacer…" -menciono Ruby que se sonrojo bastante al pensar lo que habría pasado si su mejor amigo caiga ante la tentación- _'¡No, Ruby mala! ¡No pienses en esas cosas!' _-se regañó dentro de su mente intentando olvidar aquellas imágenes entre su amigo y la Lamia haciendo…-.

La ex heredera se mantuvo callada todo el momento mientras observaba a la muralla para que sus amigas no noten como ella trataba de detener el sangrado nasal que sufrido tras ver el cuerpo de Jaune.

'_¡Uuuyyyy…Estúpido y sensual Arc!' _-grito dentro de su cabeza y sin dejar el ver el muro, lástima que la imagen del torso y los abdominales de Jaune Arc quedo plasmado dentro de su mente-.

"Parece que al final chico vomito logro derretir tu corazón, reina de hielo..." -para la mala suerte de Weiss, Yang noto la sangre que salía de la nariz de la peliblanca- "ojalá no te emociones mucho, o terminaras con las bragas mojadas, ¡jajajajajajajajaja!"

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

Luego de despejar su mente con lo del baño, Jaune regreso a su habitación buscar ropa seca para cambiarse e ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno para él y Miia que aún no terminaba de bañarse. Mientras cocinaba veía las noticias locales en la televisión donde nuevamente relataban sobre la presencia de las interespecies en el mundo terrenal y como firmaron un tratado con el gobierno japonés, llamado "Proyecto de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies" para comenzar a convivir con los humanos, además de escuchar que el grupo pop del momento ANM48, un grupo conformado igual por interespecies que parecían batir su propio record previo de su primer disco, incluso como las interespecies se adaptaron rápidamente en unas ocupaciones cotidianas. Sin duda, el programa del intercambio cultural ha cambiado de forma positiva a todo el mundo-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"Blake… ¿te encuentras bien?" -pregunto Ruby preocupada junto con Yang y Weiss al notar que la mencionada comenzó a llorar-.

"Snif, snif, sí, estoy bien, es solo que... ver algo así, aunque sea solo un programa es como un sueño hecho realidad" -comento la Faunus gato con algunas lágrimas al ver como esos seres llamados interespecies eran aceptados y vivían en paz junto con los humanos. Un sueño que siempre quiso que fuera realidad para los Faunus siendo aceptados por toda Remnant-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"Sí, claro… mis mañanas no han sido nada más que problemas…" -dijo Jaune que era el único que tenía problemas con lo del programa de intercambio cultural- "haaah… y pensar que solía tener una vida normal solo unos días atrás…"

"En efecto" -dijo una voz detrás del rubio Arc que volteo para ver quien se trataba y llevarse un buen susto- "buenos días, Jaune Arc. ¿Qué sucede? Seguramente no te has olvidado de mí, ¿cierto? ¡Después de todo, soy tu coordinadora del intercambio Cultural, Kuroko Smith!"

La persona que se presentó se trata de una bellísima mujer mayor que Jaune, de largo cabello negro que vestía el típico traje de agente del gobierno; vistiendo una camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata negra, un blazer negro y una falda profesional a juego, pantimedias negras y tacones. Ella usa un par de gafas de sol para completar el look. Aparte de su gran belleza, la pelinegra tenía una increíble figura con medidas de 97-58-89.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

"¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?" -gritaron las chicas que se llevaron otra gran sorpresa cuando vieron a la llamada Kuroko Smith. Tres de los miembros de RWBY miraban fijamente a la Coordinadora para luego ver a la cuarta miembro con la que tenía un gran parecido… a Blake Belladonna-.

"E... E... ¿Esa soy yo?... ¿pero cómo?... ¿porque soy humana? Es decir…" -trataba de decir la Faunus tratando de comprender lo que veía ante sus ojos-.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya otra Blake y que sea una humana?" -pregunto Ruby que no podía comprender lo que está viendo-.

"¡Primero una chica serpiente que es idéntica a Ruby, y ahora ¿una versión humana de Blake?! ¿¡Qué clase de programa tiene actores idénticos a nosotras!?" -reclamo Weiss tratando de buscar alguna lógica para explicar lo que está pasando- "¡y lo peor de todo, es que Smith tiene mejor cuerpo que Yang! ¡Esto ya es demasiado!" -grito muy celosa de la figura que posee la Coordinadora-.

"En serio, si las versiones de mi hermanita y de Kitty Kat lucen así de sensuales… ¡no puedo esperar a ver a mi posible otra yo!" -comento Yang con una sonrisa- "sin duda será una verdadera belleza por la que tanto hombres como mujeres babearan."

"Funyaaa…" -Blake dejo escapar un maullido/suspiro mirando a Kuroko Smith de pies a cabeza. Era increíble la belleza que poseía aquella mujer, aun si se parece a la pelinegra, jamás se imaginó tener una figura que dejaría en ridículo a Yang-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"Si… lo se… pero ese no es el punto. ¿Qué hace aquí?" -pregunto Jaune nervioso por la inesperada visita de la Coordinadora-.

"¿Puedo tener algo para desayunar?" -pregunto la coordinadora dejando al rubio sorprendida de que solo vino por eso- "también... estoy aquí para asegurarme que no estés involucrado en algún _asunto prohibido" _-menciono Smith con una mirada seria y afilada, cosa que puso nervioso a Jaune- "las interespecies que están mezclándose con nosotros, si algo fuera a pasarles, tendrían que ser llevados a cabo por castigos severos. Y como anfitrión, pareces ser muy ignorante de la ley, así que vine a confirmar…"

"¡No me diga ignorante! ¿¡No fue la que trajo a Miia a la casa errónea para empezar!? ¡No se suponía que yo fuera un anfitrión! ¿¡Qué tipo de coordinadora del Intercambio Cultural haría eso!?" -se quejó Jaune que jamás firmo algún contrato para participar en el Intercambio Cultural-.

"No lo recuerdo" -respondió Smith evitando las preguntas del rubio Arc-.

"¡Oye, eres un desastre como coordinadora!" -volvió a quejarse el rubio Arc por la forma que la Coordinadora se desviaba del asunto-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss)**_

"Lo que faltaba, Smith se comporta como una Yang con cabello negro" -comento Weiss viendo la actitud de Coordinadora- "por un momento creí que al parecerse a Blake sería más responsable… pero salió igualita a nuestra molesta compañera. Ahora siento lastima por Arc, no sabe los problemas que le avisan en el futuro."

"¡Oye, yo no soy tan mala para que digas esas cosas sobre mí persona!" -se quejó la rubia muy ofendida-.

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero Weiss tiene la razón. Smith se parece mucho a ti cuando estudiábamos en Beacon" -comento Ruby para gran sorpresa de la rubia-.

"¿¡Ruby, tú también!?" -Yang se sintió traicionada al oír que su hermana menor

"Bueno, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" -se decía la Faunus al ver como actuaba su otra yo en pantalla. No es que no apreciara o detestara a su compañera rubia… solo que el mundo ya tenía suficiente con solo una Yang Xiao Long-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"Dejando eso a un lado… Miia dijo que le gustaba vivir aquí, así que solo te tienes que aguantar y estudiar la ley. Oh, y más café por favor" -menciono Smith para que el rubio Arc tenga una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

'_Que mujer tan imparcial' _-pensó Jaune- "de todos modos, para asegurarse… ¡no he hecho nada para lastimarla! Es más bien al revés" -dijo lo último en voz baja-.

"'Lastimar' puede significar muchas cosas, ¿sabes?" -dijo Smith de forma fría que le causo escalofríos a Naruto-.

"¡Y-Yo nunca…haría eso!" -dijo el rubio Arc nervioso ante la mirada de Smith-.

"Bueno, tienes un juego fundamental de genitales, por lo que podrías hacerlo cuando quisieras. Miia ha hecho avances contigo, ¿no es así? Las Lamias tienden a ser muy apasionadas" -cuando la Coordinadora menciono ese dato sobre las Lamias, Jaune recordó lo que paso esta mañana en su habitación y en el baño- "pero… como representante de su especie, perder su inocencia con un humano podría ser un problema diplomático. Así que si sucede que llegas a cruzar esa línea… serás arrestado, y ella sería deportada de vuelta a su país. Todo su esfuerzo aprendiendo japonés se ira a la basura… eso puede ser triste pero la ley es la ley."

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"Se nota que el programa de intercambio es muy estricto con las leyes, hasta tienen reglas que protegen a chicas como Miia en caso de que sean abusadas sexualmente" -dijo la Faunus que cada vez se sorprendía con el programa. Primero un programa donde humanos e interespecies convivan juntos en paz, y ahora leyes que protegían a las interespecies-.

"Pues Jaune tendrá que tener cuidado si le pone las manos encima a Miia" -comento Yang cruzándose de brazos-.

"¡No digas esas cosas sobre el! ¡Jaune fue un chico caballeroso, jamás se atrevería en hacer cosas horribles a las mujeres!" -exclamo Ruby defendiendo a su mejor amigo-.

"Jaune no corre el peligro de ir a prisión porque Miia es la que está acechándolo" -señalo Weiss- "Miia es el mayor peligro y que por su culpa el termine en prisión, después de todo, incluso si es ella quien quiere iniciar el acto sexual con Jaune, ante la ley eso sería grave."

"Al menos me siento un poco aliviada sabiendo que Smith se hace responsable de que se cumpla las leyes" -menciono la Faunus sintiendo mejor que antes-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss)**_

"Entonces… ¿ya te la cogiste?" -pregunto Smith sin rodeo, causando que el rubio Arc se ponga rojo como un tomate-.

"¡DEMONIOS NO, YO NO HICE NADA DE ESO!" -grito Jaune sonrojado y desviando la mirada-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss)**_

"Por un momento pase por alto que la Coordinadora tiene la misma personalidad de Yang" -comento la ex heredera con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

"Olviden lo que acabo de decir hace un minuto…" -comento la Faunus de manera decaída y avergonzada-.

"Si, eso es algo que Yang preguntaría comúnmente" -comento Ruby conociendo muy bien como era su hermana... La cual solo desviaba la mirada y silbando de manera 'inocente'-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"¿En serio? ¿No has pensado acerca de eso? Puede que la parte inferior de su cuerpo sea el de una serpiente, pero tiene una linda figura, enormes senos, bello rostro, y esta perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y sobre todo…" -dijo Smith acercándose a Jaune, quitarse sus gafas de sol y tomar del mentón de rubio Arc, acercarse bastante a su rostro y mirarlo de forma sensual- "parece ser que eres fácil de seducir."

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo Blake! ¡Nunca creí que fueras ese tipo de mujeres que seducen de esa forma a los hombres!" -exclamo la líder de RWBY mirando con celos a la mencionada-.

"¡No soy yo, es mi otra yo!" -trataba de defenderse la Faunus con algo de nerviosismo-.

"Sip, definitivamente Smith es como Yang cuando trata de llamar la atención de un hombre" -comento Weiss llevándose una mano a su rostro y negar con la cabeza-.

"A veces pienso que no les agrada las cosas que hago para alegrar un poco la vida" -comento Yang un poco deprimida-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

Jaune no sabía reaccionar ante la cercanía de la Coordinadora para después ser separados por un potente coletazo cortesía de una molesta Miia… y que, sin querer golpeo en el rostro a su Cariño, y de paso fracturarle el cuello. Luego Miia tomo a su Cariño por el cuello y lo aparto de la Coordinadora.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" -exigió saber la pelirroja que lleva puesto la playera que dejo Jaune en el baño mientras lo sujeta del cuello hasta asfixiarlo- "¡Smith, mantén tus manos alejadas de mi cariño! ¡Él es mío!"

"Eso no sonó sensato Miia" -dijo Smith con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza- _'vaya problema que tiene entre manos…' _–pensó viendo como Jaune se pone más azul por la falta de aire-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"¿Qué tan celosa puede ser Miia para decir semejantes cosas por el chico vomito?" -pregunto Yang. A pesar de que se trate de un programa, que una chica se pelee por Jaune suena bastante loca-.

"Insisto que esa Lamia exagera mucho con sus celos. No era necesario actuar tan agresiva y termino rompiéndole el cuello a Jaune" -comento Weiss- "a todo esto, es increíble todo puede soportar tanto castigo. Es cierto que el Aura cura nuestras heridas, pero el dolor es otra cosa."

'_Las cosas se pusieron más emocionantes' _-pensó Blake con una sonrisa felina- _'me huele a un triángulo amoroso entre mi otro y el de Ruby. Por fin algo que me quitara el aburrimiento.'_

"No puedo creer que mi otro yo diga esas cosas…" -comento Ruby apenada- "yo jamás actuaria de esa forma por Jaune _'… ¿o quizás sí?' _-pensó en lo último con una gran duda en su corazón-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"¿¡Me estas escuchando!?" -grito Miia que ahora abrazaba posesivamente a un pobre Jaune-.

"Relájate, solo estaba bromeando" -dijo la Coordinadora para calmar a la Lamia- "de cualquier modo, tengo que irme, así que… señor Cariño" -a Miia no le gusto para nada que Smith llame de esa forma a su Cariño- "asegúrate de mantener tus pantalones puestos, ¿está bien? ¡Nos vemos!" -se despidió para retirarse de la casa sin antes pensar en una cosa importante- _'creo que voy a ir a algún restaurante para desayunar'_

Una vez que la Coordinadora se fue, Jaune y Miia quedaron solo en la cocina mientras la chica seguía abrazando a su Cariño y que sus pechos entre sobre los hombros de este.

"Umm… ¿Miia? -hablo el rubio Arc rompiendo el silencio en la cocina- "atraparas un resfriado si no te secas apropiadamente."

"¿En serio es un gran problema la prohibición…?" -pregunto la pelirroja a Jaune que solo la escuchaba- "como sabrás, las Lamias somos mitad serpientes… debido a eso, las personas tienden a asustarse cuando se reúnen con nosotras por primera vez. Así que cuando llegue a Japón, estaba realmente nerviosa sobre como reaccionaria la familia anfitriona" -recordando cómo fue su llegada al hogar de su Cariño- "pero tú no estabas asustado para nada. Más bien, tú estabas preocupado sobre mi... y tenías una gran sonrisa en el rostro" -otros recuerdos vinieron a su mente de como el rubio Arc la recibió cálidamente en su hogar- "semejante compasión de un human era completamente nueva para mí, eso me hizo muy feliz."

"Bueno, había visto a tu tipo antes en las noticias, así que sabía que no había nada de asustarse- "¡WHOA!" -grito cuenta la cola de Miia lo sujeto de la cintura y lo recuesta en el piso mientras ella se puso encima suyo- "¿Miia?"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con cuestiones prohibidas. No me importa lo que mi Cariño haga conmigo… tampoco me importa si me lastimas" -decía la pelirroja mirando a Jaune con profundo amor mientras su cola desabrochaba el pantalón y la punta entra en el bóxer del rubio sorprendiéndolo- "y no me importa perder mi virginidad, porque..." -la pelirroja levanto un poco la playera revelando su intimidad que es tapada con una mano- "yo te amo, Cariño."

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"…" -Ruby enrojeció de pies a cabeza al oír la declaración de amor de Miia a Jaune, su corazón latió deprisa al imaginarse que ella misma diga esas palabras-.

"Sé que es solo un programa de internet… pero me cuesta trabajo creer que a una chica idéntica a mi hermanita declarando su amor por chico vomito" -comento Yang con los ojos bien abiertos-.

"Si… tienes algo de razón en eso…" -menciono Weiss sintiendo una extraña sensación en su interior, como si la declaración de amor de la Lamia causara un extraño sentimiento que nunca sintió en su vida-.

'_¡Un romance entre dos personas cuando la ley está encima de ellos! ¡Esto es mucho mejor de lo que puedo pedir!' _-pensaba Blake mientras que, en su mente, una versión Chibi de ella misma lloraba de alegría ante tal escena-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"Lo siento… simplemente no puedo hacerlo…" -dijo Jaune seriamente rompiendo las intenciones de Miia-.

"¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡En serio la prohibición es un gran problema!?" -pregunto Miia triste y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

"No… no es eso…" -señalo el rubio Arc mientras la cola de la Lamia lo estrujaba con demasiada fuerza- "es solo que… es que… estas por… quebrarme los huesos…" -Miia se da cuenta de lo que hacía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, varios de los huesos de su Cariño se fracturaron por la presión- "¡AAAAHHHH!"

"¡Ca-Ca-Cariño!" -grito Miia asustada de lo que le hizo al pobre de Jaune-.

-Minutos después-

"¡L-Lo siento tanto cariño!" -Se disculpó la Lamia llorando mientras que Smith, que escucho aquel grito del rubio, regreso a la casa para ver lo que paso-.

"No te preocupes, no hay huesos rotos. Solo se díscolo el hombro" -dijo Smith que reacomodaba el hombro de Jaune- "sí que estas en problemas…" -murmuro la mujer mientras que el rubio solo se quejaba del dolor-.

_**(((STOP)))**_

_**(Por parte Yang)**_

"Ummm… bueno… interesante programa, ¿cierto?" -comento la rubia viendo como termino el programa- "sigo sin poder creer que haya personajes similares a mi hermanita y Kitty Kat. Esto es algo sumamente loco."

"…" -Ruby seguía sin decir nada, pues la confesión de amor de Miia seguía resonaba dentro de su cabeza-.

"A mí me cuesta creer que el programa de Jaune sea tan popular en los demás reinos, y no me sorprendería el por qué se debe…" -comento Weiss recordando las escenas desnudas de la Lamia, cosa que la deprimió mucho- "… como odio mi vida" -murmuro en voz baja por su… falta de crecimiento en sus pechos-.

"Admito que fue un gran programa" -confeso Blake muy calmada, pero dentro de su cabeza era otra cosa- _'¡Mejor-Programa-De la historia!' _-nuevamente la Chibi Blake alzaba una bandera con la palabra victoria por el programa de Jaune-.

"…" -nuevamente Ruby no decía ni una palabra, ya que no se podía quitar la idea de ella misma declarándose a su primer amigo-.

"Ahora que lo pienso, sigue siendo una gran sorpresa que Jaune se haya vuelto un actor sin que nosotras no lo sepamos. Tantos años buscándolo en varios lugares y no pensamos que se dedicaría a la actuación" -añadió la Faunus más sorprendida de volver a ver a Jaune, solo que no pensó que sería de esta forma-.

"...Ruby, ¿estás bien?" -pregunto la rubia notando lo callada que esta su hermana- "sé que esa chica luce muy parecida a ti, pero solo es eso, un parecido. Así que no te tienes que sentir avergonzada de que ella dijera amar al chico vómito y…"

"No es eso" -interrumpió Ruby- "es verdad que me sorprende el gran parecido que tiene Miia a mi persona… solo que no entiendo el por qué me siento molesta cada vez que ella se acerca tanto a Jaune" -señalo ese punto mientras sentía una extraña sensación que apretaba su corazón-.

'_Oh Ruby, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado o cuanto hayas crecido, sigues siendo la misma chica inocente y despistada de siempre'_ -pensaba la rubia al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Después de todo ella tenía la sospecha de que Ruby siempre sintió algo por Jaune que iba más allá de la simple amistad- "no te preocupes por eso, ya verás que esa sensación va a pasar. Por ahora alégrate que hemos encontrado a Jaune y que está vivo" -bromeo en la última parte-.

"Si, tienes toda la razón en eso" -dijo Ruby sonrojándose cuando le mencionaron a Jaune, haciendo que su corazón late deprisa-.

"No sé por qué se alegran tanto de verlo, hablamos de Jaune Arc" -hablo Weiss seriamente-.

"¿Solo Jaune Arc? ¿qué paso con esa culpa que sentías de haber sido la aparente responsable de que desapareciera en los primeros meses en que se fue?" -pregunto de manera analítica Blake recordando como actuaba su amiga peliblanca-.

"No te hagas la desinteresada por él, después de todo no le quitaste los ojos de encima cuando Miia le quito la playera y mostraron lo que tiene" -añadió Yang con un tono burlón para que Weiss se sonroje bastante- "y no creas que me di cuenta la sangre que te salió por tu nariz" -al señalar eso, la ex heredera solo se sonrojo más-.

"Bu…bueno, eso solo fue... es decir, no tienen que pensar mucho en... AGHHHHH" -trataba de defenderse la peliblanca antes de gritar frustrada y cubriendo su rostro avergonzado-.

"Si… e-e-es verdad…" -murmuro Ruby que se sonrojo de pies a cabeza al recordar la parte donde exhibían el torso de Jaune-.

"Ruby… te está sangrando un poco la nariz" -señalo la rubia la nariz de su hermana, cosa que le pareció muy divertido-.

"¿Qu-que dijiste?" -la pelirroja rápidamente llevo una mano a su nariz, y al ver las gotas de sangre, solo enrojecería a mas no poder antes de salir disparada a su habitación usando su Semblante, dejando una estela de pétalos de rosa en su camino antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo-.

'_Crece tan rápido' _-pensó Yang orgullosa de que su hermana haya madurado, solo faltaba que admite que siente por su mejor amigo-.

_**Fin del Capitulo Uno**_

* * *

Esto sería todo por hoy, y como todos se habrán dado cuenta, la historia es casi similar a mi historia de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki". De seguro no les gustara como se ve el Fanfic, pero antes de criticar, les aclaro que para este Fanfic he usado ideas que no utilice en mi otra historia: Blake descarga los capítulos del programa de Jaune por internet, mientras que "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" es un programa que transmite de forma semanal. Todas las chicas pueden 'pausar' y 'continuar' el video para comentar los detalles que llamaron su atención, también 'retrocederán' algunas escenas o 'repetirlas' las que quieran a partir de los próximos capítulos.

Sobre las apariencias de las chicas luego de cinco años… puede que se lea algo raro pero la verdad es que lo traduje en español… Fucking traductor de Google T-T, además que me gustaron las vestimentas de Mistral que las otras versiones. Eso sumándole las medidas que espero que les sean de su agrado

Esto es todo por hoy, les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad a todos y en especial a mis amigos y hermanos **BloodEdge, Kachorro, kurai-sho, Inesperado Add y neopercival. **Nos leemos luego.


	3. La primera cita

¡Wassup Bitches! ¡Kamen Rider Predator está aquí y no estoy muerto como muchos andan comentando! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tienen que saber que a diferencia de muchos que tienen tiempo libre, yo continúo trabajando en Metro para mi mala suerte, además que contamos con la mitad de los técnicos porque algunos son mayores de 65 años y los mandaron a sus hogares para que no corran riesgos y el resto tiene problemas de salud. Por ahora les informo que puedo avanzar en solo dos de mis historias que son este Fanfic y "Monster Musume no Uzumaki". El resto sigue en redición si es que tengo tiempo libre para avanzar.

Antes que nada, agradezco a los que han dado sus comentarios positivos de esta historia, eso me motiva mucho para crear más y más historias o capítulos nuevos, dicho solo falta decir… ¡DISFRUTEN DEL FUCKING CAPÍTULO, MONTÓN DE PUERCAS!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

'_Blah blah blah' _(Personajes pensando)

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**La primera cita**_

Blake estaba recostada en el sofá, usando únicamente ropa interior mientras seguía checando su Scroll viendo los comentarios relacionados al programa de 'La Vida Cotidiana con Chicas Monstruos'. Comentarios positivos de la primera temporada, del protagonista y los personajes que aparecer. De momento ella era la única que se encontraba en el departamento que ella y su equipo compartían.

'_Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido en esa misión de eliminar Grimms'_ -pensaba con aburrimiento mientras seguía examinando los videos- _'tal vez debí haber ido con ellas en vez de aburrirme aquí.'_

"¡Maldición!" -exclamo molesta Yang abriendo la puerta del departamento de un golpe-.

"Tranquilízate Yang, sé que solo fue una falsa alarma, pero eso no es excusa para desquitarte con la puerta" -la regaño su hermana caminando tras ella-.

"Es justo por este tipo de cosas que el casero nos cobra de más a fin de mes" -expreso la ex-heredera con irritación-.

'_Algo me dice que no les fue bien' _-pensó Blake con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza- "oigan chi…" -antes que pudiera completar la frase, fue interrumpida por una molesta Yang gritando '¡No digas ni una palabra!'- "bueno… alguien está molesta por no poder haber peleado contra los Grimms" -comento ante la reacción violenta de la rubia-.

"Créeme cuando te digo que no paso absolutamente nada" -dijo Ruby sentando en el sofá al lado de Blake- "resulta que la llamada de emergencia resulto ser una falta alarma, no hubo ningún ataque de Grimms."

"El llamado de emergencia fue ellos por Hunstmen novatos que confundieron a un ciudadano disfrazado de hombre lobo con un Beowulf" -señalo Weiss que también tomo asiento- "muchos Huntress y Hunstmen atacaron al pobre hombre que corría por su vida, hasta que alguien lo freno de un puñetazo."

"Déjenme adivinar…" -interrumpió la Faunus adivinando quien fue el que ataco al sujeto disfrazado- "apuesto que fue Yang que de seguro está molesta al descubrir que no es un Beowulf verdadero."

"Este… como te lo digo… no fue por eso" -dijo Ruby algo nerviosa- "lo que paso es que regañaron a Yang por dejar malherido a un ciudadano y a la vez fue multada junto con una suspensión de tres meses."

"¡Sigo diciendo que solo me usaron de chivo expiatorio, la mala del cuento, alguien a quien satanizar!" -decía la rubia reuniéndose con las chicas y dando un trago a su cerveza- "¡además, ni siquiera lo golpee tan fuerte! ¡solo están exagerando las cosas!"

"¿Exagerar? ¿Llamas exagerar lanzar a ese hombre por los aires de un solo golpe?" -exclamo Weiss con un tic en el ojo derecho- "tuviste suerte de que el traje fuera afelpado y de que Ruby lograra atraparlo antes de caer al suelo. Si lo hubieras lastimado en serio en estos momentos no estarías suspendida, estarías arrestad."

"Ehh... bueno…" -trataba de pensar Yang en que decir antes de notar a su compañera Faunus- "¿y qué has estado haciendo todo el día querida compañera?" -fue la pregunta que hizo para olvidarse del tema del sujeto que golpeo-.

"¡Ni creas que puedes zafarte de esto tan fácil Xiao Long!" -exclamo la ex-heredera molesta-.

"Mientras una de nosotras derroto a un Beowulf falso" -bromeo la Faunus y viendo como Yang la miraba con odio- "he estado viendo información sobre el programa que vimos hace unos días" -se levantó del sofá para ir en búsqueda de su laptop-.

"¿Hablas del programa donde sale Jaune y mi otra yo?" -pregunto Ruby con un leve sonrojo cuando menciono el nombre de su primer amigo-.

"Al menos puedes ponerte algo de ropa" -pidió Weiss que se sentía incomoda, ya era suficiente con ver a Yang en ropa interior y presumir su gran busto. Ahora Blake le seguía el ejemplo-.

"He descubierto cosas que no van a creer y están relacionadas con respecto al programa de 'La Vida Cotidiana con Chicas Monstruos'" -la Faunus regreso con sus amigas junto con su laptop- "Resulta que el programa ya tiene casi un año que se estrenó en los otros reinos."

"Si eso es cierto como es que jamás escuchamos de él" -pregunto Yang rascándose la cabeza-.

"Supongo que eso fue por las misiones a lugares distantes que hicimos ese tiempo" -señalo Weiss recordando aquel día que fueron llamada para hacer una investigación sobre la reciente baja de ataques de los Grimms-.

"Así que ¿los nuevos reinos ya habían visto por completo el programa?" -pregunto Ruby curiosa, a lo que Blake negó con la cabeza-.

"Solo vieron la primera temporada del programa, la cual fue un éxito total. Hasta anunciaron que se viene la segunda temporada, una que los fanáticos han estado esperando por mucho tiempo" -esa revelación sorprendió a las demás chicas de que habrá una segunda temporada del show-.

"Wow, si ese es el caso deberíamos verla. Al fin de cuentas yo no tendré mucho que hacer en los próximos meses" -expreso Yang tratando de tomar con humor su suspensión-.

"Es bueno que menciones eso porque acabo de descargar los primeros 10 capítulos del programa. Creo que esta noche volveremos a tener otra pijamada" -dijo Blake y que sus amigas se preparen para esta noche-.

-Horas después - 22:16 PM-

"¿No podrías por una vez usar algo más apropiado para dormir?" -exclamo irritada la peliblanca viendo a Yang pasearse nuevamente en ropa interior-.

"¡Vamos, que hay de malo que ande con más libertad!" -exclamo Yang que lleva otro conjunto de ropa interior: pantis corte tanga y un sostén que parece que se reventaría con un pequeño movimiento- "¡somos mujeres las que vivimos en este departamento!"

"Weiss tiene razón Yang, además como líder te ordeno que vistas algo más apropiado" -expreso Ruby con cierta autoridad... Aunque más que nada era para ocultar la envidia que sentía de que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, Yang siempre la superaría-.

"No se pongan a pelear ahora, ya va a comenzar el capítulo del programa" -dijo Blake tomando asiento, las demás dejando su pelea a un lado tomaron asiento, ver del programa y ver qué cosas va a pasar-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"En una cita~ una cita~ estamos en una cita~" -cantaba una muy feliz Miia que vestía un conjunto de camisa, chaqueta y falda, así como un gorro estilo boina en su cabeza. La Lamia iba bien arreglada para su primera cita con Jaune- "estoy en una cita con mi cariño~ ¡en una cita~!"

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"¡Que envidia!" -exclamo en voz alta la joven líder sin pensar para taparse la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- _'ay no, lo dije sin querer' _-pensó preocupada, pero para su suerte las demás no la escucharon porque no le prestaron atención-.

"Quien diría que el chico vomito tenga tanta suerte, me pregunto si el uso el mismo truco de dedicarle una canción al igual que la reina de hielo" -dijo Yang con mucha curiosidad, cosa que no le agrado a Weiss-.

"Espero que no, o al menos que en el caso de que lo hiciera al menos haya mejorado la letra" -comento la ex heredera con algo de desdén-.

"Y lo dice la amargada que tuvo una relación de 10 días con Neptune y que el mismo término contigo" -comento la rubia lo cual fue un golpe duro en el orgullo de Weiss- "acéptalo amiga, solo Jaune era el único que te pedía citas y tú lo rechazabas, y que tu relación con tu ex fracasara se debió a lo gruñona y exigente que eras. Por eso vas a seguir amargada solterona… y plana" -termino lo último en voz baja-.

"¡TE ESCUCHE CLARAMENTE XIAO LONG!" -grito Weiss ofendida y que alcanzo a oír que la llamaron plana-.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…" -dijo Blake levantando la vista viendo que dos de sus amigas comenzaron otra tonta discusión, luego noto que Ruby parecía estar algo incomoda viendo la imagen congelada de Jaune junto con Miia- "¿Qué pasa Ruby? Te noto algo nerviosa."

"Nada, nada de nada jejejeje" -reía Ruby de manera nerviosa y con gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro- _'gracias a Oum no me escucharon' _-pensó aliviada-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"¡Ya para con eso! ¡Es vergonzoso!" -dijo Jaune avergonzado de como las personas a su alrededor los observaran- "¡y esto NO es una cita! Estamos aquí para que te acostumbres a la sociedad humana, ¿recuerdas?"

"Así que, ¡es una cita en sociedad entonces~!" -Dijo Miia que parecía estar más interesada en su cita que cumplir el objetivo del Intercambio cultural- "¡apresúrate cariño! Recuerdas lo que la Srta. Smith te dijo, ¿cierto?" -menciono ella para que el rubio recuerde la conversación que tuvo con la Coordinadora-.

-Flashback-

"Muy bien entonces, lo último que falta es la integración a la sociedad humana. Las familias anfitrionas no pueden dejar solos a sus invitados. Para acostumbrar a las chicas a la sociedad humana necesitas hacer cosas junto con Miia y estar ahí para apoyarla. Poniendo de forma más simple tienen que el tiempo con ella" -decía la Srta. Smith sentada en el sillón de piernas cruzadas sosteniendo un librito con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha sostenía una taza de café-.

"Umm, Srta. Smith… ¿ese no se supone que es trabajo del Coordinador? Ese es su trabajo, no el mío" -menciono Jaune que leyó sobre las reglas del Intercambio Cultural-.

"Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada en este momento" -respondió la pelinegra dejando algo incómodo al Arc- "oh, y no te atrevas a llevarla a un Love Hotel, ¿está bien?" -añadió ella sonriendo de forma dulce pero a la vez aterradora que espanto al rubio-.

-Fin del Flashback-

"A veces pienso que la Srta. Smith me deja todo el trabajo a mí… y me está haciendo perder mi trabajo de medio tiempo también" -dijo un molesto Jaune cruzándose de brazo-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"La Coordinadora Smith es peor que Yang cuando se trata de deberes o responsabilidad" -menciono la Faunus con sus orejas felinas decaídas- "porque tuvo que tocarme el que quizás sea el peor personaje en el programa… sin ofender Yang" -le dijo a la rubia-.

"...No te preocupes Blake, no pasa nada" -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa forzada- _'lástima que Zwei le tenga miedo a la comida de reina de hielo, de otra forma lo traería para bañarlo y secarlo con tus sabanas' _-pensó como una buena venganza de parte suya-.

"No sé si decir a ciertas quien es más irresponsable, Smith o Yang" -comento Weiss ganándose la mirada furtiva de la rubia- "ambas son… como decir de la forma más correcta… buenas para nada Recuerda cuando el profesor… digo, el doctor Oobleck nos dio un trabajo en grupo y lo único que hiciste es dormir" -al decir eso Yang recordó como las demás tuvieron buenas calificaciones, mientras que ella solo obtuvo un cero como calificación-.

"Oigan, eso no es cierto" -comento la rubia pensando en que decir- "es decir, yo también participe en el trabajo... ¿trayendo la comida?"

"Oh si, recuerdo que compraste una pizza extra grande para todas… la cual te la comiste tu sola y no nos dejaste ni las migajas" -fue el turno de Ruby que también recordó lo del trabajo en grupo y como su hermana no fue de mucha ayuda-.

Cabe decir que Yang simplemente desvió la mirada de manera nerviosa y con algunas gotas de sudor en el rostro al no poder pensar en cómo responder, mientras que las demás solo se le quedan viendo, y que Ruby tome el control remoto.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"¡Vamos cariño! ¡Nuestra cita nos aguarda!" -decía Miia que capturo a Jaune con su cola para arrastrarlo a donde comenzarían con su cita-.

El joven Arc y la Lamia pasaron un buen momento los dos juntos en su supuesta cita, comieron juntos en un restaurante que sirven buena comida, Miia consiguió muchos peluches de la famosa maquina atrapa peluches, hasta se tomaron unas fotos en cabina que hay en ciertas partes de la ciudad para recordar el momento que pasaron juntos. Para mala suerte de Jaune casi muere al ser asfixiado hasta la muerte por la cola de la pelirroja.

"¡Ahh, esto es tan divertido! ¡Yo pensaba que Japón era un lugar muy formal, pero en realidad hay montones de cosas por hacer!" -decía Miia tomada del brazo de un sonrojado Jaune- "aunque puede ser un poco difícil porque muchos lugares están diseñados solo para los humanos… en serio quería cantar en el karaoke."

"…Si, las habitaciones de los karaokes son muy estrechas para ti" -dijo Jaune imaginándose estar atrapado por la cola de Miia en una habitación con tan poco espacio-.

"Pero bueno, nuestro país tampoco fue construido para otras especies… ¿huh?" -de pronto la Lamia vio un letrero de una tienda que llamo mucho su atención, en él tenía escrito 'Una tienda para todos los tamaños ¡atendemos a personas de todas las especies y tamaños!'- "¡mira Cariño! ¡Esa tienda atiende a las interespecies, entremos!" -decía mientras jalaba el brazo del rubio para ir hacia la tienda-.

"¡Auch, espera Miia! ¡Deja de…!" -Jaune intento detener a Miia que jalaba de su brazo, pero se quedó callado al momento de cruzar la entrada de la tienda y ver algo que no se esperaría, ni mucho menos Miia- "espera… ¿¡esto es una tienda de lencería!?"

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"Aquí vamos con las escenas atrevidas" -comento la rubia adivinando lo que se viene- "como puede ser que el programa sea tan popular en otras partes debido a sus escenas de desnudos."

"Tal vez sea justamente por esa razón que es tan popular" -reflexiono un poco Weiss, no es que le molestaba la poca censura del programa, sino ver a chicas con cuerpos demasiado desarrollados-.

'_¡Lo apoyo por completo!'_ -pensaba para sí Blake con su típica sonrisa felina-.

"Espero que no muestren mi ropa interior… ¡me moriría de la vergüenza si la muestran en televisión!" -exclamo Ruby que se tapó el rostro con un cojín del sillón-.

"No te preocupes hermanita, después de todo cuales son las probabilidades de que eso pase" -dijo Yang para que su hermanita se sienta mejor-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"Este… bueno entonces… solo me quedare afuera mientras tu estas… ¡GAAAHHH!" -Jaune en verdad no quería entrar a la tienda e intento decir una excusa, pero fue interrumpido por Miia que lo sujeto del cuello y meterlo a la fuerza dentro de la tienda de lencería-.

"¡Eso sí que no! ¡La Srta. Smith dijo claramente que teníamos que estar juntos todo el tiempo!" -dijo Miia que no dejara que su cariño se alejara- "¡disculpe! ¿Tiene algo para las Lamias?" -le pregunto a la encargada de la tienda que le mostro algunos modelos de lencería-.

"Uhh... esto es tan incómodo…" -Jaune no se sentía muy cómodo al estar rodeado de ropa íntima femenina y ver como Miia escogía algunos sostenes, de pronto su curiosidad le llamo la atención mientras veía unos maniquís- _'pensando en eso… las Lamias usan pantis? ¿Y cómo funcionara eso?' _-pensó buscando una lógica de como una Lamia puede usar pantis-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"¡Por favor Jaune, no pienses en esas cosas!" -exclamo la pelirroja con el rostro enrojecido sabiendo lo que pasaría- "¡ahora todo el mundo va a ver mis pantis! ¡Me voy a morir de la vergüenza!"

"A todo esto, ¿Cómo es que una Lamia lleve pantis con el cuerpo que posee?" -comento Yang para que las otras piensen en lo mismo-.

"Este… no lo sé, quizás lleva tener un diseño especifico. Los Faunus que poseen colas llevan ropa interior diseñada para que sus colas no les moleste" -comento Blake conociendo más del tema-.

"No digan esas cosas en frente de Ruby, que no ven que se avergüenza más de lo que esta" -señalo Weiss notando el vapor que salía de la cabeza de la mencionada que decía "¡Que no muestren mis pantis!" una y otra vez- "tranquila, créeme que nadie va a ver tus pantis _'pero sabiendo las cosas que ocurren en el programa, de seguro va a pasar' _-pensó en lo último-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss)**_

"¡Oye Cariño! ¿Cuál te parece mejor?" -pregunto Miia mostrando dos sostenes, uno de color rosado y uno purpura a Jaune para que escoja por ella- "yo en realidad no nunca he usado un sostén, así que no sabría cual elegir" -luego ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para jalar un poco el cuello de su camisa mostrando que en realidad no usaba sostén, causando que Jaune tuviera una leve hemorragia nasal-.

"Bu-bueno… no es como yo supiera al respecto…" -respondió el rubio que desvió mirada para el disgusto de Miia, así que intento otra jugada y fue hacia los vestidores agarrando del cuello a Jaune metiendo dentro del vestidor junto con ella dentro- "espera, ¿¡por qué me trajiste aquí contigo!? "

"Tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo, ¿no lo recuerdas?" -decía Miia que le lanzo a su cariño los dos sostenes que escogió- "ahora da un vistazo y dime cual prefieres, ¡así yo puedo usar algo de tu gusto!" -al decir eso se quitó la parte superior de su ropa y dejar al descubierto sus grandes senos y con su cola levanto un poco su falda- "así que echa un bien vistazo y escoge por mi…"

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"Guau, esa versión tuya es mucho más decidida con lo que quiere Ruby" -comento la rubia al ver a la contraparte de su hermana en pantalla-.

"Eso no es... es decir..." -trataba de decir la joven completamente roja por ver esa situación-.

'_Tan hábil como siempre, Miia sabe cómo atraer la atención de un hombre'_ -pensaba Blake que discretamente levanto un pulgar aprobando lo que la Lamia está haciendo-.

'_¡Presumida!'_ -pensaba con ira reprimida la peliblanca viendo como esa chica no tenía ningún pudor o pena en mostrar sus pechos-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

Jaune se sonrojo completamente al ver a la Lamia de esa manera tan atrevida… y sensual, pero por suerte el mantuvo el control de las cosas para no romper las reglas del programa de intercambio y evitar tener serios problemas-.

"¡Ambos se ven bien, los llevaremos!" -respondió de inmediato y saliendo del vestidor a toda prisa-.

"¡Espera Cariño, se supone que tenemos estar juntos todo el tiempo!" -decía Miia tratando de detener al rubio-.

"¡Pero no hay que hacerlo literalmente!" -menciono Jaune muy molesto mientras apretaba su puño, luego se da cuenta que en su mano tenía algo- "¿Hmm?" -abrió para ver algo que parecía ser una servilleta- "¿qué es esto? ¿Un nubra? Se siente como silicón... nunca había visto algo como este. La parte de atrás se siente toda pegajosa y tibia" -el rubio revisaba detenidamente el objeto que tenía en sus manos-.

(N/A: No tengo detalles sobre que es un nubra pero en el capítulo dos del Manga, dice que es un sostén autoadhesivo)

"¿Ca-cariño?" -dijo Miia que asomo su cabeza a través de las cortinas del vestidor para llamar la atención de Jaune- "Umm... lo siento por arrastrarte al probador… ¿así que podrías devolverme mis pantis ahora?" -dijo muy, pero muy apenada-.

"¿Eh?" -fue lo único que podía Jaune al momento que Miia le quite sus pantis-.

"¡Oh cariño, eres un pervertido!" -gritaba la pelirroja muy apenada cerrando las cortinas del vestidor. Por otro lado, Jaune no pudo evitar sonrojarse brutalmente al imaginarse a la Lamia usando esas "pantis"-.

"Si usabas pantis…" -dijo el rubio ante tal descubrimiento-.

"¡Idiota!" -grito Miia desde el vestidor y darle un buen golpe con su cola a un desprotegido Jaune que atravesó la puerta de la tienda-.

_**(((REWIND)))**_

_**(((PLAY)))**_

"¡Idiota!" -grito Miia desde el vestidor y darle un buen golpe con su cola a un desprotegido Jaune que atravesó la puerta de la tienda-.

_**(((REWIND)))**_

_**(((PLAY)))**_

"¡Idiota!" -grito Miia desde el vestidor y darle un buen golpe con su cola a un desprotegido Jaune que atravesó la puerta de la tienda-.

_**(((REWIND)))**_

_**(((PLAY)))**_

"¡Idiota!" -grito Miia desde el vestidor y darle un buen golpe con su cola a un desprotegido Jaune que atravesó la puerta de la tienda-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

"¡YA BASTA YANG!" -gritaron Ruby, Weiss y Blake a la mencionada que no paraba de repetir la escena donde Jaune salió volando fuera de la tienda por cortesía de Miia-.

"¡Lo siento, es que fue tan gracioso que quise verlo un par de veces más!" -comentaba la rubia con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por reír tanto-.

"Eso no fue para nada divertido, ¿no viste como el pobre Jaune salió disparado hacia la puerta de un coletazo?" -señalo Ruby que como siempre defendía a su mejor amigo-.

"Claro que lo vi, ¡y fue muy divertido, jajajajaja! ¿¡vieron al chico vomito volar de un coletazo!? ¡eso fue gracioso! ¡Blake, tienes que darme una copia de ese capítulo! ¡jajajajajajaja!" -la rubia volvió a reírse de la escena, sin duda fue lo más divertido que haya visto-.

"En serio comienza a preocuparnos tu idea de diversión" -comento la ex heredera de manera seca-.

"No sé ustedes pero se percataron del diseño de las pantis de Miia, y la verdad es que no me esperaba que solo cubran la parte de adelante" -comento Blake que puso atención al diseño de la ropa interior de la Lamia- "no es que critique la forma de vestir o usan los demás, solo digo que esas pantis no cubre para nada la retaguardia" -al decir eso, las chicas se sonrojaron al imaginarse a ellas mismas usando pantis similares a las de Miia-.

"Ruby, sé que ya eres una adulta y que tienes derecho a tomar tus propias decisiones en tu vida... Pero por ningún motivo pienses jamás en usar pantis que usa Miia" -pidió la rubia a su hermanita menor que se sonrojo de pies a cabeza-.

"¡NI MUERTA USARIA PANTIS QUE DEJAN MI TRASERO AL DESCUBIERTO!" -grito la Ruby con sus ojos en espiral y vapor saliendo de sus orejas -.

'_Ahora que lo pienso usar una micro tanga sería casi como usar esas bragas que usa Miia'_ -pensaba para si la Faunus recordando que dichas prendas no cubren en nada el trasero-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

Minutos después ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda para seguir en lo que estaban haciendo, Miia iba adelante aun apenada de lo que sucedió en la tienda mientras Jaune la seguía por detrás llevando unas bolsas de compra.

"¿Sabes cariño? ¡Solo un pervertido robaría las pantis de una chica!" -decía la Lamia que no podía quitarse la vergüenza-.

"¡Yo no quería! ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea que eran tus pantis!" -se defendía el rubio y a la vez se sonrojaba-.

"Si tenías curiosidad, pudiste haberme preguntado y te las mostraría" -sugirió la Lamia que puso muy rojo al rubio-.

"¡No digas esas cosas en la calle!" -exclamo Jaune a la Lamia para que no vuelva a hablar de asunto-.

Mientras Jaune y Miia se dirigían al siguiente lugar donde continuaría con su "cita" hasta que se cruzaron en el camino con una pareja. Un hombre que tenía la misma altura que Jaune, aunque tiene una cara más vieja, por lo que es probable tenga más años que él, tiene el pelo claro y una barba incipiente. Se nota que usa pantalones vaqueros holgados y chaquetas de carga y ocasionalmente ha sido visto con gafas de sol, y tiene un collar alrededor del cuello.

Y la mujer tenía apariencia de un ganguro, con frente amplia y cantidades obscenas de maquillaje y pestañas postizas. Ella usa grandes cantidades de joyas, lleva dos pendientes de aro, dos collares de cuentas y una chaqueta de cuero. Apenas vieron a Miia y comenzaron a reírse de ella.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!?" -decía la mujer que se burlaba de Miia-.

¡Oh por dios, eso luce tan raro y asqueroso jajajaja! -dijo el hombre y a la vez su pareja se reía con más fuerzas-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"¡Cual es el problema con esos dos! ¡Apenas ven a alguien que se diferente a todo el mundo y comienzan a actuar como cretinos!" -grito Blake que durante estos años ha detestado a las personas que discriminaban a los demás, un tema que pasa entre los Faunus y personas-.

"Tranquila Blake, recuerda que solo es un programa" -trataba de razonar con ella la ex-heredera

"Cierto, además de que en esa clase de series a esos cretinos siempre les dan su merecido al final, solo es cosa de que esperes un poco para verlo" -añadió la rubia

"Es cierto, después de todo la serie es sobre Jaune y esas chicas, ellos son los héroes" comento Ruby

"…T…Tienen razón… solo es un programa… un simple programa…" -dijo la Faunus tratando de calamar su respiración y la rabia que siente en este momento- "…son solo actores, actores que están haciendo su trabajo… no es necesario que los persiga y acabar con sus patéticas vidas…" -se decía a si misma de deshacerse de esas ideas de matar a esa pareja-.

"¿Creen que deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos por lo que dijo?" -pregunto Yang en un susurro a su hermana y la ex heredera-.

"Lo mejor es mantenerla alejada de las personas que discriminen a los Faunus. No quiero verme involucrada en un caso de asesinato" -murmuro Weiss, cosa que Yang y Ruby asienten con la cabeza-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss)**_

Las burlas de la pareja provocaron a la pelirroja que se enfadó y de inmediato movió su cola para golpearlos, pero Jaune se interpuso en el camino y recibió de lleno el golpe que lo tiro al piso ante la mirada de Miia que no esperaba tal acción del rubio.

"¡Ay no! ¿¡Estas bien cariño!?" -pregunto Miia bastante preocupada mientras que la pareja se reía de lo que paso- ¿¡Por qué te pusiste en medio!?

"Miia... recuerda que no puedes estar... golpeando a la gente" -decía Jaune que se sobaba la mejilla y recordaba otra parte de la conversación que tuvo con Smith-.

-Flashback-

"Hay otro detalle muy importante que debo mencionarte, es de una ley que dice: 'Los humanos no deber lastimar a los no-humanos'. Esto también va para el otro lado 'Los no-humanos no deben lastimar a los humanos'" -explico Smith bastante seria- "nuestra meta es llegar a una coexistencia pacífica entre ambas especies, pero aún no llegamos a eso. Aún hay muchas áreas de controversia, así como una desconfianza general contra las especies no-humanas. En el caso de Miia, su especie recibe muchas críticas debido a su drástica diferencia con los humanos. Si ella fuera a atacar a alguien albergando sentimientos negativos contra ella, tendríamos que enviarla de vuelta a su país. Así que..." -bajando un poco sus gafas para guiñarle un ojo al rubio- "cuida muy bien de ella, cariño."

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"Es bueno que haya reglas que protejan a las interespecies, pero el hecho que hay personas que se aprovechan de las leyes que los no-humanos no deben lastimar a los humanos… insisto que personas como ese par de racistas merecen sufrir de forma dolorosa y lenta" -decía la Faunus con una voz fría y carente de emociones que produjo escalofríos a sus amigas-.

"Blake, recuerda que es solo un programa" -comento Yang nerviosa mientras Ruby y Weiss se abrazaban por el miedo que le tienen a su amiga-.

"Si, si, ya lo sé… pero vuelvo a repetir que esos dos merecen sufrir de la forma más dolorosa…" -insistió la Faunus de forma fría-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

Jaune se puso de pie con la ayuda de Miia y en eso la gente de su alrededor se acercaron a ellos, o más bien se enfocaron en la Lamia para tomarle fotos y a murmurar cosas como "¡Eso es lo que llaman Lamia!", "Ese sujeto quien es, ¿acaso es su novio?", "Nunca había visto una Lamia, "Su cola es enorme". Esas cosas ponían a Miia bastante nerviosa y el rubio decide intervenir.

"Uhm, disculpen todos… ¡no deberían de estar tomando fotos sin permiso! ¡Así que si pudieran parar de hacer eso…!" -pidió Jaune a la gente que los rodeaba peo parecía que ellos no lo escuchaban y seguían tomando fotos a Miia que empezó a sentirse muy incómoda-.

"Cariño… ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?" -pidió la Lamia más que incomoda por la 'atención' que le daba la gente-.

"Vámonos de aquí…" -Jaune tomo de la mano a la pelirroja para alejarse del público- "estamos un poco lejos de casa, así que debemos encontrar un lugar privado…" -mientras buscaban un lugar para ocultarse y que las cosas se calmaran, el rubio y la Lamia terminaron en frente del lugar que menos pensarían en ocultarse, un Love Hotel-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"De todos los lugares que hay en una ciudad… ¡y terminaron en frente de un Love Hotel!" -exclamo la rubia que no le gusto el lugar que Jaune encontró- "¡espero que el chico vomito llevo a Miia solo para ocultarse y que no hagan otras cosas!"

"Jaune y Miia van a… Jaune y Miia van a… van a…" -balbuceaba Ruby al momento que su rostro tuvo un tono rojizo muy brillante y con unas espirales en sus ojos al pensar que su mejor amigo y la Lamia iban a hacer… 'Eso' en televisión-.

'_¡Por fin! ¡Vamos a tener algo de acción esta noche!' _-pensó Blake con su típica sonrisa felina viendo que se viene lo bueno en el programa-.

"Eso... ¡Eso es indecente!" -exclamo la peliblanca con un marcado sonrojo evitando pensar en Jaune y ella misma en la cama punto de…-.

"Oye, reina de hielo, te está volviendo a sangrar la nariz" -dijo Yang que se contenía las ganas de reírse cuando vio la línea de sangre corriendo por la nariz de la ex heredera-.

"¿Qué estas…?" -pregunto ella tocándose la nariz con sus dedos y ver su propia sangre- "bueno... yo, es decir... ¡deja de reírte Yang! ¡No es nada gracioso!"- grito ella mientras tomo un pañuelo y cubrirse su nariz mientras la rubia tenía una gran sonrisa burlona-.

"¡Jajajajajajajaja!" -Yang no pudo más y estallo en carcajadas. Ver a Weiss avergonzada es la cosa más divertida de todo el mundo-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

En unas de las habitaciones del edificio, Jaune estaba sentado al borde de la cama, por otro lado, Miia se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha caliente para sentirse más calmada. Por alguna razón el rubio no se sentía muy a gusto debido a que se metieron al lugar que la misma Srta. Smith le prohibió llevar a la pelirroja.

'_Muy bien Jaune, debes calmarte y pensar bien las cosas. ¡Estábamos en una emergencia, no podíamos andar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo buscando un lugar para escondernos y por casualidad este era el único sitio que nos quedaba!' _-pensaba Jaune tratando de calmarse, lástima que su plan- _'¡pero viejo, la atmosfera aquí me está volviendo loco!'_

"Fiuu~ ¡El baño de aquí no es nada comparado con el que hay en casa, pero aun así se me gusto!" -decía la Lamia saliendo del baño llevando una bata solamente-.

"D-Dime Miia... ¿c-como te sientes ahora?" -pregunto el rubio muy nervioso-.

"Ya me siento mejor cariño, este Hotel es muy relajante, no me molestaría pasar la noche aquí -dijo Miia alegremente-.

"E-Esta bien, solo estamos aquí por un respiro… no tenemos que quedarnos a pasar la noche" -menciono Jaune queriendo evitar más problemas con la ley-.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿No se supone que para eso son los Hoteles?" -pregunto Miia curiosa pero el rubio no se atrevía a responderle- "por cierto, ¿Que hacen aquí las personas en este sitio?" -pregunto inocentemente mientras observaba la habitación-.

"¿¡Por qué me preguntas eso, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen las personas en este Hotel!?" -respondió Jaune más nervioso que antes. Luego Miia miro la habitación por completo y ver algo que llamo mucha su atención-.

"Por cierto ¿qué es esto, es goma de mascar?" -pregunto la Lamia mostrando un paquete de condón que se encontraba cerca de la cama-.

"¡D-D-Deja eso en su lugar y no lo vuelvas tocar! -grito Jaune muy alarmado, Miia un poco confusa decide hacerle caso y deja el paquete de condón en donde lo encontró-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"Por muy atrevida que sea Miia, debo decir que es más inocente de lo que pensaba para no saber lo que es un condón" -comento de manera sorprendida la rubia-.

"Tal vez no sea inocencia, sino genuina sorpresa de nunca haber visto uno antes- expreso la peliblanca

"Puede que sean ambas cosas. De seguro para una Lamia ver cosas que desconoce es algo nuevo" -señalo Blake-.

"¿Qué es un condón?" -pregunto Ruby que desconocía dicho objeto o para que sirve-.

"…" -sus amigas no dijeron nada mientras se sonrojaban bastante, es porque ninguna se atrevía a decirle para que sirven los condones-.

"…Te lo diré después que cumplas 30 años" -dijo la rubia sonrojada, puede que su hermana sea toda una adulta, pero hay cosas que ella desconoce-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

La pelirroja se sentó al lado de su familia anfitrión, por unos minutos los dos estuvieron muy callados hasta que ella decidió tomar la palabra.

"Creo que los humanos en verdad no nos quieres" -comento ella llamando la atención de Jaune- "solo están siendo buenos con nosotros porque la ley de los dice... ¿tal vez tú también estas siendo bueno conmigo para no ser arrestado, cierto cariño?"

"Eso no es verdad Miia..." -el rubio no pudo continuar al ver como Miia dejaba caer la bata de baño y dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo-.

"Mírame cariño, estoy completamente indefensa, si tu fueres a lastimarme ahora, no haría nada para defenderme" -decía ella acostada en la cama del hotel mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos- "¿aun sigues… asustado de mi… cariño?"

Jaune no sabía que decirle a la pelirroja y apoyarla en este difícil momento que pasaba, pero cuando quiso consolarla la puerta de la habitación junto con una gran parte del muro estallara dejando entrar a unos tipos vestidos con trajes al estilo SWAT para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes que se llevaron tremendo

"¡DETENTE AHI!" -ordeno uno de los sujetos que apuntaba a los jóvenes con una pistola. A simple vista se podía ver que esa persona era una mujer que llevaba puesto un cubre bocas y unas gafas de sol que se les hacía muy familiar a los jóvenes- "¡ESTE ES EL ESCUADRON DE SEGURIDAD DEL INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL!" -tanto Jaune como Miia estaban impactados por lo que estaba pasando- "¡DE ACUERDO A NUESTRA INFORMACIÓN, UN HUMANO MASCULINO ARRASTRO A UNA LAMIA FEMENINA AQUI PARA PROPOSITOS OBSCENOS! ¡COMO LA LEY SOBRE EL INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL ENTRE ESPECIE DEJA...! ¿Eh?... Pero que sorpresa, si es nuestro querido Sr. Cariño" -decía aquella mujer que se bajó el cubre bocas revelando su identidad-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Yang)**_

"¿¡Vieron eso!? ¡Esa si es forma de hacer una entrada épica!" -señalo Yang emocionada por la forma que Smith y su equipo atravesó el muro- "¡imagínense como nos veríamos si hacemos ese tipo de entradas en los escondites de los malhechores, seria asombroso!"

"¡Yang tiene toda la razón! ¡Hasta podemos añadir explosiones de colores como esos grupos de jóvenes que se transforman en héroes y pelean contra monstruos usando robots gigantes!" -agrego Ruby con estrellitas en los ojos-.

"Si... solo para que después quieran cobrarnos por los daños que causemos a donde vayamos" -comento Weiss con algo de molestia al ver los comportamientos infantiles de ambas hermanas-.

'_Yo ni loca haría ese tipo de entrada, ni mucho menos usar trajes apretados que usan eso súper héroes que tanto habla Ruby. Además… detesto el color rosa' _-pensó Blake con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

¿¡SRTA SMITH?! -Jaune se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la Coordinadora Smith los encontrara tan rápido- "uh, ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?"

"¡Vaya, no deberías de subestimar nuestra habilidad para reunir información!" -respondió la Coordinadora- "en realidad, solo usamos Twitter" -señalo ella que no fue la gran cosa para el rubio- "pero bueno, trataste de ocultarte de nuestras miradas indiscretas, es por eso que las cosas terminaron así" -refiriéndose al problema que pasaron los chicos-.

La Coordinadora se retiró de la habitación dejando solos al rubio y la pelirroja, ambos parecían querer decirse unas palabras, pero se notaban que los nervios les ganaba. Miia se armó de valor y fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

"Cariño… sobre tu respuesta…" -fue lo que dijo antes de ser interrumpida por Smith que regreso al lugar-.

"¡Oh, cierto! ¿Qué dices si les doy un aventón a casa?" -pregunto la Coordinadora arruinando el momento mientras observaba a Miia y Jaune algo apartados y nerviosos- "¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto ella-.

"Nada… está… bien…" -respondió Miia decepcionada de no poder decirle antes que llegaran Smith y su grupo-.

Para empeorar las cosas, en ese momento hizo su aparición la misma pareja que se burlaron de Miia al mismo donde se encontraban todos. Apenas vieron a Lamia y se echaron a reír.

"¿¡Ya viste esto!? ¡es la chica serpiente otra vez!" -dijo el sujeto a carcajadas apuntando con el dedo a la pelirroja-.

"¿¡Queee!? ¡Eeww, no otra vez!" -decía la mujer rubia con asco-.

"¿¡En serio pudo hacerlo con ella!?" -decía con burla el hombre riéndose-.

"¿¡Acaso esa cosa tiene una vagina!?" -señalo en las mismas que su compañero mientras Miia apretaba los puños con furia-.

"¡Oigan, ustedes dos!" -exclamo la Coordinadora molesta con la pareja, luego dirigió su mirada a Miia que soltó un leve gruñida mientras apretaba uno de sus puños con fuerza, y eso preocupo a Smith- "oye, Miia…"

Lo que sucedió fue algo inesperado para Miia y Smith, resulta que Jaune fue directo con aquel sujeto que no dejaba de reírse y callarlo con un fuerte puñetazo que casi se hundió en el rostro del sujeto que no solo lo lanzo contra el muro su con su pareja que estaba detrás de este, sino que también agrieto el muro en el acto. Jaune tenía mirada seria en su rostro para después darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

"Este… ¿me habré… propasado?" -se preguntó el rubio viendo el daño que causo y a la pareja que se encontraba inconsciente-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"¡Bien hecho Jaune, gracias por partirle la cara a ese bastardo!" -animaba en un raro momento de exaltación la Faunus al ver lo que paso con esa molesta pareja en pantalla

"¡Ese derechazo fue increíble! ¡Fue un 2x1 al darles su merecidos a esos cretinos!" -grito Yang emocionada, por primera vez vio con otros ojos a Jaune demostrando ese lado valiente al defender de esa forma el honor de Miia-.

"Jaune… gracias…" -dijo Ruby con una mirada soñadora al pensar que su mejor amigo la defendía de esos rufianes en lugar de la Lamia-.

"Normalmente aborrecería esa clase de violencia innecesaria... Pero por esta ocasión hare una excepción- expreso de manera elocuente Weiss

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss)**_

"¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Eso duele!" -se quejaba Jaune mientras Smith le vendo su mano lastimada, ahora ellos se encontraban en la sala principal de la casa del rubio luego de lo que ocurrió-.

"Eres un hombre, comportarte como tal. Solo tienes un pequeño esquince en la muñeca" -señalo la Coordinadora que termino su trabajo, hasta le puso un parche en la mejilla izquierda de Jaune por el golpe-.

"Por cierto, que paso con esos dos…" -pregunto Jaune sobre la pareja que lastimo en el Love Hotel-.

"Descuida. Ya conversé con ellos y llegamos a un acuerdo extrajudicial" -respondió Smith de una misteriosa que le causo mucho miedo al rubio- "por último, con respecto al corte en tu mejilla…"

"¡Me tropecé!" -respondió Jaune rápidamente levantando el pulgar para ocultar lo que pasó en realidad-.

"¡Muy bien!" -Smith también levanto el pulgar por la respuesta del rubio- "te deseo la mejor de la suerte entonces, nos vemos" –se despidió y retirarse de la casa dejando al rubio y la Lamia-.

"Umm… cariño…" -hablo Miia parada en la puerta de la sala- "¿por qué lo hiciste?" –pregunto ella-.

"Bueno, fui yo quien salto en frente de tu cola… además no es la gran cosa…" -respondió el rubio de forma simple-.

"No, no es eso… bueno eso también, pero…" -menciono ella sobre lo que paso cuando el rubio golpeo a esos que se estaban burlando-.

"Si lo hacía yo, sería una pelea común. Como los golpee yo, no te deportaran si llegas a lastimarlos" -respondió Jaune- "además… aun cuando eres una Lamia, sigues siendo una chica para mí. No podía permitir que fueran tan crueles contigo" -le confeso a Miia que quedo conmovida por sus palabras-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"Jaune, nunca pensé que fueras tan caballeroso" -dijo Ruby sin dejar de ver a su mejor amigo mientras su corazón latía rápidamente-.

"Guau, no tenía idea que chico vomito pudieras sonar tan romántico - comento Yang con leve sorpresa

"Pienso igual que tú, Yang" -dijo Blake en el mismo estado que la rubia-.

"Grrr… solo le dijo unas palabras lindas, no es la gran cosa" -comento Weiss molesta y cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada-.

"Parece que estoy oliendo celos de parte tuya, reina de hielo" -señalo Yang sonriendo burlonamente a su amiga que fue descubierta- "no puedo creerlo… ¡Weiss Schnee esta celosa de que Jaune le hable con palabras tiernas a otra chica!"

"¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!" -exclamo la ex heredera tapando su rostro avergonzado con un cojín-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Weiss)**_

"Cariño…" -la pelirroja tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad para luego derribarlo en un fuerte abrazo- "¡oh cariño! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Significa mucho que realmente me veas como una chica!" -decía mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio que murmuro 'y aquí vamos de nuevo…'- "bien entonces, vamos a continuar desde donde nos quedamos" -levanto su playera para mostrar sus pechos-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡Acabamos de evadir así de cerca que te deportaran! ¿¡Vas a arruinar eso!?" -grito Jaune con el rostro completamente rojo-.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Entonces, voy a tener mi primera experiencia sexual!" -decía la pelirroja tratando de quitarle la playera al rubio-.

"Por cierto 'cariño', ¿Qué hay para cenar esta noche? -de pronto Smith regreso en escena para que Miia y Jaune se separen al instante para que no sean descubiertos-.

¿¡Qu-qué estás haciendo Srta. Smith!? –Pregunto Miia molesta mientras se acomodaba su playera-.

"¿Eh? Me estaba dando hambre así que me imagine que podría comer aquí" -respondió la pelinegra para sorpresa del rubio-.

"¡No decida eso por su cuenta! ¡Qué ruda!" -se quejó Jaune-.

"Mmh… lidiar con la disputa de hoy fue todo un dolor…" -comento la Coordinadora de lo que sucedió en el Love Hotel y del accidente con la pareja que se burlaba de Miia-.

"¡Guh! Vamos a tener esta noche… es bienvenida a acompañarnos…" -Jaune no tuvo más opción que invitar a la Coordinadora-.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué humilde de tu parte!" -agradeció Smith que tomo asiento y esperar la cena-.

_**(((PAUSE)))**_

_**(Por parte de Blake)**_

"Y al igual que Yang, Smith aprovecha cualquier oportunidad y artimaña para no gastar y que la inviten a comer" -comento la Faunus que volteo a ver a la rubia que se puso nerviosa- "a todo esto, ¿Cuándo vas a devolverme los 300 Lien por esas pizzas que te comiste?"

"Ehhhh, ¿no prefieres que te los pague con sushi?" -ofreció Yang que resulta que no tiene dinero en este momento

'_**¡Dile que sí! ¡Dile que sí!'**_-gritaba una voz interna de dentro de la cabeza Blake- "claro que no" -respondió la pelinegra cruzada de brazos- _**'¡NOOOOO!'**_-gritaba nuevamente la voz interna-.

"No te olvides de 60 Lien que me pediste hace 3 semanas para llenar el estanque de tu motocicleta" -recordó Ruby aquella vez que su hermana le pidió dinero-.

"… ¿Te lo puedo pagar con galletas?" -susurro Yang con gotas de sudor en su rostro-.

"No pienso caer el mismo truco de siempre" -respondió la ojiplata, pero siendo sincera tuvo que resistir la idea de comer galletas-.

"Ahora que lo mencionan, recuerdo que cierta persona me pidió un préstamo el año pasado" -ahora es el turno de Weiss que saco unos papeles- "aquí tengo el contrato que hice con Yang, el cual yo te prestaría 1500 Lien a cambio que me lo devolverías en 10 cuotas mensualmente. Pero resulta que la señorita Xiao Long se olvidó por completo en pagarme" -mirando fijamente a la rubia que sudaba a mares ante la mirada de su hermana y amigas-.

"¡Les pagare, juro que les pagare! ¡Solo denme algo de tiempo!" -suplicaba Yang en el suelo y haciendo reverencia ante las 3 chicas-.

_**(((PLAY)))**_

_**(Por parte de Ruby)**_

"…Justo en la mejor parte" -se quejó Miia por arruinar su momento con su cariño-.

"Oh cierto, Miia, se te olvido esto" -Smith le entrega las pantis de Miia que al parecer se le quedaron en el Love Hotel-.

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!" -grito la pelirroja al percatarse que desde dejaron el hotel no llevaba puesto sus pantis especiales-.

_**(((STOP)))**_

"¿Entonces eso significa que Miia camino o más bien repto desde ese hotel hasta la casa de Jaune al natural? Que atrevida" -comento Yang con una mano en su boca-.

"Como es que no se dio cuenta que no llevaba sus pantis, ¿acaso es una pervertida?" -cuestiono Weiss al respecto-.

"¡Tus comentarios y los de Yang no son de ayuda!" -reclamo la líder de RWBY avergonzada- "¡Por favor Oum, que nadie en Vale vea el programa de Jaune, no sería capaz de salir a la calle ni mostrar mi cara al público!"

"Dudo que eso pase" -escucharon decir a Blake- "el capítulo dos se estrenó el año pasado y tuvo más de 200 millones de visitas y casi 400 millones de votos" -tal cifra dejo sorprendida a Weiss y Yang, en el caso de Ruby fue peor-.

"¿D-D-Doscientos…? ¿¡Millones…!? ¿¡DE VISITAS!?" -grito la pelirroja sonrojándose por completo en un segundo, seguido de desmayarse e irse de espalda como costal de papas-.

"¡RUBY!" -grito Yang alarmada al ver como su hermanita tenía leves convulsiones y algo de espuma saliendo de su boca-.

"Buen trabajo en arreglar las cosas" -dijo de forma sarcástica Weiss a la pelinegra-.

"Solo fue un comentario inocente" -se excusó apenada la Faunus que no pensó que su comentario empeoraría las cosas-.

-A la mañana siguiente - 06:13 AM-

**¡KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

**¡KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

**¡KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

**¡KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"…Ya voy, ya voy" -decía Ruby de mala gana, pues alguien la despertó por cortesía de los golpes en la puerta del departamento, los cuales no cesaban- "por qué las demás no se despertaron… cualquiera se despertaría con tanto alboroto" -recordó en ese momento y caminando hacia la puerta- "¡dije de ya voy, no se desespere!" -aviso a la persona que continuaba golpeando con más fuerza la puerta- "¡Por Oum, que le pasa a esa persona!" -reclamo en el momento que giro la perilla, abrir la puerta y encarar al 'amable' invitado- "¿¡CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA USTED...!?" -trato de gritar Ruby solo para quedar muda al ver quien era- "¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!" -grito al momento de cerrar la puerta de un portazo seguido de varios golpes de parte del 'invitado' que forcejeaba para entrar- "¡CODIGO ROJO, CODIGO ROJO! ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE!" -gritaba con desesperación despertando a sus amigas mientras seguía apoyada en la puerta, la cual comenzaba a estremecerse más violentamente-.

"¿¡QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE!?" -grito Yang notando lo que ocurría al momento que Blake y Weiss aparecen para ver que está pasando-.

"¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA EXPLICAR, TRAIGAN TODOS LOS OBJETOS PESADO QUE HAY Y USENLO PARA BLOQUEAR LA PUERTA!" -ordeno la pelirroja que apenas podía contener la puerta que parecía romperse en cualquier momento-

"¿¡QUIEN NOS ESTA ATACANDO!?" -grito Weiss-.

"¿¡SON LOS GRIMM!? ¿¡EL WHITE FANG!?" -pregunto Blake con preocupación-.

"¡YA LES DIJE…!" -cuando Ruby quiso responderle, un puño cubierto con un guante negro atravesó la puerta a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro- "¡KYAAAAA!" -chillo asustada mientras el puño salió del mismo agujero por donde entro-.

"¡RUBY ROSE, TE ORDENO QUE ABRAS EN ESTE INSTANTE LA PUERTA! -ordeno la persona detrás de la puerta. Con tan solo escuchar su voz, era más que claro que era una mujer… una mujer cuya voz fue reconocida de inmediato por las demás-.

'_¡NO PUEDE SER, ES…!' _-pensaron las tres chicas que palidecieron de inmediato-.

"¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADAS, AYUDENME!" -ordeno Ruby para que su hermana y amigas tomen todos los objetos pesados que encontraron… incluyendo la motocicleta de la rubia que cargo con sus propias manos-.

'_¡Por una vez agradezco que no tengamos estacionamiento!' _-pensó la rubia quien guardaba a su bebe dentro del departamento mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerza-.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Qué tal si conversamos del tema de forma civilizada! ¡Quizás con eso se calmará y de paso no nos mate a todas!" -comento Weiss que apenas puede empujar el sillón contra la puerta-.

"¡INTENTA DIALOGAR CON ESO Y ME DICES COMO TE FUE!" -exclamo Ruby señalando el nuevo hueco en la puerta cortesía de un puñetazo del atacante-.

"¡Nunca creí que este sería mi fin…ni siquiera he podido leer mi nueva novela 'Ninjas del Amor 4: El retorno'!" -la Faunus se lamentó mucho de no leer su nueva novela que compro a escondidas de sus amigas, ni siquiera pudo leer las primeras hojas-.

"¡NO ES BUEN MOMENTO DE MENCIONAR TU ESTUPIDA PORNOGRAFIA!" -reclamo la rubia por el tonto comentario de su amiga Faunus-.

"¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS, ESO NO ES PORNOGRAFIA! ¡ES LITERATURA ILUSTRADA HECHA EN MISTRAL!" -respondió la pelinegra en defensa de sus queridas novelas-.

"¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE SE DISTRAI-!" -trato de decir Ruby justo en el instante en que la puerta volaba en pedazos y con ella siendo arrojada por la sala solo para chocar contra su compañera peliblanca-.

Las chicas vieron con miedo a la persona que invadió su departamento, alguien que no habían visto estos últimos años… y la expresión de rabia en su cara les decía que no vino para una visita amistosa.

"¡Ruby Rose, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre cierto programa que hay en internet!" -dijo la mujer furiosa que se tronaba los nudillos y observando al Equipo RWBY abrazándose juntas y temblando de miedo-.

"¡P-P-P-P-P-PYRRHAAAAAA!" -gritaron las aterradas chicas viendo a la campeona indiscutida regional de Mistral luego de un largo tiempo… lamentablemente la pelirroja no vino para reencontrarse con sus viejas amistades-.

-Fin del capítulo-


End file.
